Girls just wanna have fun
by Marinuqui
Summary: Santana ha decidido volverse a Lima después de entender que no puede olvidarse de su antiguo amor, Brittany. Decide que el amor no es para ella, y que solo quiere una relación basada en el sexo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Marley le haga entender que el amor puede surgir incluso de algo solamente sexual? Femmeslash, Martana. Kyder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola :3**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic Martana, y he decidido escribir sobre esta pareja porque, además de que quiero escribir sobre más parejas, también la historia se me hacía perfecta para esta pareja, conformada por Marley y Santana.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la serie de Glee.**

 **Advertencia: Es un fic que contiene femmeslash, es decir, relación entre dos mujeres. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Nunca se le había dado bien todo aquello.

No era una mujer conocida por su delicadeza precisamente, y lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, era ser suave. Respiró profundamente, con sus ojos oscuros centrándose en la figura de la rubia, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento. Miró hacía atrás, viendo como sus dos amigos la observaban con curiosidad. Le encantaría hacer que se marchasen, pero sabía que los dos pesados le iban a estar haciendo muchas preguntas después, y casi prefería que fuesen testigos silenciosos; aunque les amenazó con que, cómo dijesen algo, se iban a lamentar de ello.

Tras sopesarlo, finalmente, salió de la cocina rumbo hacia el salón, y la muchacha de cabello dorado se giró, dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que hacían que le temblasen las piernas. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. No solo por el efecto que podía llegar a causar en ella, sino por el efecto que le encantaría que tuviese también en su interior, en su corazón. Ella quería haber encontrado el amor en esa chica, pero no había nadie en su corazón como _ella_. Solamente _ella_.

―Eh...―saludó con una leve sonrisa, aunque se congeló al ver que la otra también sonreía con tristeza. Parecía que sabía lo que le esperaba ahora.

―Hola―dijo con tono afable, cruzando una pierna por encima de la suya.

Se sentó en frente, encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante, y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, pensando en cómo escoger las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué le podía decir para no hacerle daño? Seguramente se lo iba a hacer, y sí pudiese, daría la vida por solucionar toda aquella situación, y estar las dos juntas. De poder ser, de verdad, feliz con ella.

―Dani...

―No hace falta que digas nada, Santana―comentó, permaneciendo serena, y hablando con tono amable―; ambas sabemos que esto no iba a durar―dijo con pesar la muchacha, pasando la lengua por el labio superior―. Vienes a decirme eso, ¿verdad?

―Sí―solo fue capaz de responder, y Dani se la quedó mirando, como si todo fuese culpa de ella misma. Y solamente tenía ella la culpa. Santana sabía que ella era la culpable de todo esto―. No podemos seguir con esto―la rubia asintió lentamente, como procesando la información―. Dani, te quier...

―No―interrumpió la aludida, cabeceando ligeramente―. No me digas eso...No quieras suavizarlo todo por mí, Santana. Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero ambas sabemos que ella sigue en tu mente―replicó con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que la morena se sintiese más apenada todavía. Le encantaría que eso no estuviese pasando―. ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Se quedó pensando la pregunta, tragando saliva en seco. ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Sí. La seguía amando. Claro que la seguía amando. Había intentado olvidarla de alguna manera u otra, pero no era capaz de ello. ¿Cómo se podía olvidar alguien del que fue el amor de su vida? La primera persona que le hizo sentirse única y especial. Era cierto que era difícil. Era cierto que ambas lo habían pasado mal, pero eso no quitaba que había sido lo más hermoso que había vivido. Y aunque ella había decidido perderlo, no conseguía olvidarse de ella.

Le hubiese encantado que con Dani hubiese funcionado. Había aparecido en su vida cuando peor lo estaba pasando, y había hecho que entrase un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Con ella era todo fácil, lógico, no había problemas; y eso le encantaba. Pero Dani nunca le había hecho sentir lo mismo, ni parecido siquiera. Sí, le gustaba, y la quería; pero nada más. Y se lamentaba haber tardado en verlo y entenderlo. En comprender que lo había estropeado.

―Sí―contestó solamente. ¿Qué más iba a decir? No iba a prolongarle el sentimiento de dolor a la rubia.

― ¿Vas a ir a buscarla? ―Quiso saber la chica. Casi se sentía patética.

―No―tragó saliva―. No hay nada que buscar, Dani―dijo sincera―. Eso está terminado en verdad. Es un hecho.

La rubia entreabrió los labios, como si buscase unas palabras de consuelo. Pero después permaneció en silencio. ¿Cómo le iba a consolar a ella, cuando estaban rompiendo, por otra chica? No era justo. No era para nada justo que la dejase cuando no había nadie para ella. No la dejaba por ella. La dejaba porque no la amaba lo suficiente, para así estar un tiempo sola. Y cuando Dani lo comprendió, parecía sentir más pesar. ¿Cómo no lo iba a sentir, si no había logrado lo que quería, que era que olvidase a la otra rubia y se enamorase de ella? Tendrían que estar juntas y ser felices. ¿No podía el amor hacerle ese favor?

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Nada...No quiero ahora mismo nada serio con nadie. Quiero estar sola―dijo con sinceridad, mientras la rubia asentía, con los ojos centrados en sus manos―. No creo que vayas a ser capaz de perdonarme algún día...

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, Santana―respondió tajante Dani, pero con un tono suave que hizo que la nombrada se estremeciese. ¿Cómo no iba a ser su culpa? ―Mira, te voy a ser sincera...Estoy enamorada de ti―fue honesta, directa, clavando los ojos en los de la latina, que se removió incómoda en el sitio―. Y eres el amor de mi vida. Y ojalá pudiese hacer que sintieses por mí lo mismo que sentiste por ella, pero está claro que no ha sido así―se encogió de hombros―. No tienes que disculparte por lo que sientes―aclaró, sonriendo con tristeza.

―Gracias por hacer que nunca me sintiese angustiada―ambas sonrieron con tristeza. ¿No podría valer con eso?

La rubia se levantó del sofá, mirando a su alrededor. No tenía nada más qué hacer allí. Santana se levantó también, analizando a la que, ahora, ya era oficialmente su ex novia. Y de verdad, le deseaba que le fuese bien todo. No era la persona más amable, ni un ángel, pero esa chica le importaba de verdad. No había sido algo más. De verdad que, de alguna manera u otra, la quería; solamente que eso no era suficiente.

― ¿Podremos ser alguna vez amigas? ―Preguntó con tierno temor la morena, mientras la otra asentía.

―Sí, pero voy a necesitar tiempo―la otra asintió ante eso.

―Lo entiendo...

―Cuídate, Santana―le dijo con ternura.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y la rubia dio un paso hacia ella. Quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, y finalmente, Dani acortó la distancia, posando sus labios sobre los de la más alta, en un pequeño beso, que significaba algo tan triste como un "adiós". Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, mirándose la una a la otra con calma, con sonrisas de nostalgia de ese primer beso que se dieron.

―Te quiero―dijo con sinceridad Dani.

―Y yo también te quiero.

La rubia asintió, sonriendo apenada, y finalmente, la joven se marchó del piso, dejando a una Santana pensativa en medio del salón. Tras unos breves minutos de silencio, la figura de Rachel se asomó por el marco de la puerta, seguido de un Kurt que la miraba un poco preocupado, quedándose los dos callados, esperando una reacción por parte de la latina.

Esperaban incluso que la muchacha les echase de ahí, o que les pidiese que se marchasen. Pero no sucedía nada de eso. Permanecía callada, como sopesando si decir o no algo. Seguramente estaría pensando en hacer algún comentario mordaz para quitar yerro al asunto, o no darle importancia. Pero ambos sabían que para Santana, aquello era importante. Por supuesto que era importante.

― ¿Santana? ―Inquirió el joven, conteniendo la respiración.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó esta vez Rachel, verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga.

―No, no estoy bien―respondió al cabo de un rato la muchacha, girándose y yendo hacia su cuarto―. El amor es una mierda―dictaminó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kurt y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada, y asintieron. Santana necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

La aludida levantó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de alguien en la entrada de la sala del coro. Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas, con la carpeta sobre los muslos, y un montón de hojas, partituras, con canciones que ella había inventado. Eran de su propio puño y letra, y estaba satisfecha, aunque le daba timidez comentar algo en el Glee club. Había salido bien la vez anterior, pero no veía al señor Schuester muy dispuesto a confiar en ella después de como se encontraba en su situación emocional. Porque, pese a que era de las mejores cantantes, el haber roto recientemente con su novio, no era algo que asegurase que estuviese bien anímicamente para las Nacionales.

Tragó saliva al encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que tan bien conocía. Esos ojos que buscó durante mucho tiempo para sentirse segura, y que ahora solo lograban que se sintiese incómoda, y distante. Sobre todo distante. ¿Cómo poder volver a sentir algo bueno hacia una persona que no había dudado en causarle el daño que él le había causado?

Porque Jake Puckerman, quien fue su primer novio y su primer amor, le había roto el corazón después de descubrir que este se había acostado con una animadora llamada Bree; y lo que más le enojaba es que hubiese sido con ella, y no con otra chica. Tuvo que ser ella, que iba detrás de Marley para hacerle daño, y lo había conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo, para sorpresa suya. Y ahora que le tenía delante, no sabía exactamente qué contestar. ¿Podían hablar como personas normales, sin atacarse mutuamente?

―Supongo―logró responder al final, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la vista de nuevo hacia las partituras.

― ¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó él, sentándose al lado de ella después de haber dado unos pasos para acercarse a la muchacha. Esta se removió incómoda ante la cercanía, pero no dijo nada al respecto de eso.

―Unas cosas―contestó de manera evasiva, ocultando los papeles en la carpeta.

―Sabes que puedes confiar en mí―afirmó el moreno, mientras ella sonreía un poco forzada, mirándole por primera vez a los ojos. ¿De verdad le acababa de decir eso?

―Precisamente, eso es lo que no sé―susurró, procurando no ser muy fría, aunque supo que eso le había dolido ante la expresión de su rostro. Y aunque lo lamentaba, no se iba a disculpar por decir lo que era. La verdad.

―Lo siento―dijo sincero, mientras se removía en el mismo sitio, algo incómodo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Lo sé―sonrió, intentando relajar el ambiente, y se encogió de hombros inflando ligeramente las mejillas antes de soltar el aire―. ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar? ―Cuestionó, queriendo interrumpir el silencio incómodo que se estaba empezando a formar entre ellos.

―De nosotros...De lo estúpido que llegué a ser―dijo el chico sincero, tomando las manos de Marley entre las suyas.

―Jake, yo...

―Mira, sé que soy un estúpido―suspiró al escucharle, mirándole él a ella con intensidad―. Pero sé, soy consciente, de que soy mejor persona estando contigo Marley Rose...Eres el amor de mi vida, lo he estropeado todo, pero quiero recuperar lo que teníamos tan especial entre los dos.

Se quedó callada, conteniendo las ganas de empujarle lejos de ella, y procurando no caer en el deseo de atraerle hacia ella y besarle como nunca lo hubiese hecho. Le amaba, claro, pero justamente había perdido aquello tan especial que ambos tenían, y no quería recuperar algo que, si era sincera, se encontraba roto, y que era irreparable. No se podía recuperar todo aquello que habían vivido los dos, por mucho que ambos lo deseasen.

―Jake...Eres un buen amigo―comenzó ella, empezando a negar él con la cabeza. Sabía lo que venía―. Sé que eres en el fondo una buena persona, y que no me quisiste hacer daño―dijo, casi más para convencerse a sí misma que para defender al chico. Quería pensar que él no buscaba dañarle el corazón, aunque fue lo que hizo―. Sé que puedo contar contigo...Pero creo que no estamos hechos para estar juntos.

―Marley...

―Te quiero―se sinceró ella―, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Creo que solo podemos ser amigos. Lo sabemos los dos. Somos los dos conscientes de ello―dijo con firmeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pero...Te quiero, Marley, quiero estar contigo. Sé que he sido un idiota, pero me haces ser mejor, de verdad. Contigo no suelo ser un cabrón, ni hago tantas tonterías. Soy mejor persona gracias a ti.

― ¿No lo entiendes? No estoy para repararte Jake―exclamó ella, un poco cansada, mientras se levantaba de la silla―. Supuestamente, tendría que salir de ti solo; y lo que dices tampoco es verdad, porque estabas conmigo y mira lo que ha pasado―atacó sin pretenderlo, haciendo que se formase una especie de mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho. Pero no se iba a disculpar―. Con el tiempo vamos a ser buenos amigos.

―Marley...

―En un rato nos vemos en el Glee club―le interrumpió, mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía por la puerta.

Cerró los ojos, apretando la carpeta contra su cuerpo, mientras caminaba, intentando respirar hondo. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

― ¿Cómo que te vas?

Rodó los ojos, dejando una camisa dentro de la maleta, perfectamente doblada. No se imaginaba que iba a recibir una clase de interrogatorio solamente porque, finalmente, y tras dos semanas de pensarlo detenidamente, había decidido volverse a Lima. No tenía razón alguna para quedarse en New York, puesto que no estaba estudiando, y estaba trabajando de camarera en una cafetería; y si bien el lugar no era del todo desagradable, quería hacer algo distinto. Y mientras pensaba lo que hacer, había decidido volverse a su casa. A lo que era su hogar.

Además, necesitaba tomarse un respiro de esa gran ciudad. Y no ver, además, como a Kurt y a Rachel les iba tan bien la vida, cuando ella lo que quería era no sentirse inferior. Le costaba. Y era increíble que ella, Santana López, pudiese sentirse así; pero ver como todos desarrollaban una vida, mientras que ella se quedaba estancada, no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, y menos para ella.

―Pues eso, qué me voy... ¿Qué parte es la que no has entendido? ―Atacó con un gran sarcasmo que hizo que la morena frunciese el ceño, un poco desencantada por el trato que su amiga le daba.

―No entiendo la razón por la que te vas, Santana―dijo Rachel un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos―. Sé que no nos llevamos del todo bien los tres juntos, pero somos amigos... ¿Tan difícil se te hace soportarnos?

Se detuvo, girándose hacia ella. No le gustaba esa idea que estaba planteando. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no se iba por ellos, sino por ella misma? Por supuesto, sabía que el ego de Rachel Berry era tan alto como para creerse que era ella el centro de atención de todo el universo, y no lo era. Para nada. Estaba harta de que creyese que era así.

―Berry, no todo gira alrededor de ti, ni eres lo más importante de mi vida, ¿vale? ―Soltó de manera firme y cortante, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en el rostro de la muchacha.

Esta entreabrió los labios, ligeramente sorprendida, y luego los apretó, mostrando un gesto algo enfurruñado, como si por una vez, se sintiese atacada sin razón. Entonces, pareció comprenderlo. De verdad, Rachel Berry, estaba preocupada de que la razón de que ella se marchase, no fuese otra que ellos. Por una vez, Santana sintió un poco de pena por la muchacha. Siempre sabía cómo hacerle daño, y no se había parado a pensar que, quizás, a la chica le importaba de verdad. Bueno, sabía en verdad que a Rachel le importaba, aunque en general fuese una persona bastante narcisista.

―Ya me voy―se limitó a responder, dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación. Santana suspiró, cansada.

―Rachel...―la llamó, esperando a que la chica se detuviese. Y así lo hizo, quedando dándole la espalda―. Bah, perdona―dijo de manera que casi no parecía una disculpa, pero era de la mejor manera que sabía disculparse, y la morena con eso parecía que se había dado por satisfecha.

― ¿Qué, Santana?

―Solamente necesito espacio para mí, ¿vale? ―Susurró la muchacha mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa cariñosa, un poco forzada para ella, pero queriendo hacer entender a Rachel que, después de todo, iba a estar bien.

―Pero... ¿Para eso te tienes que volver a Lima?

―No hay nada que me ate en esta ciudad, Rachel.

― ¿Y vas a volver al sitio que te va a recordar todo de Brittany? ―Rachel fue directa, como siempre, quedándose congelada la latina en su sitio.

Rachel no podía decir nada sobre Brittany y su relación, por mucho que ella hubiese tenido problemas en sus relaciones, y encima hubiese vivido la pérdida del gran amor de su vida. Ella al menos no tenía que vivir con el hecho de que iba a estar ella, su chica, con cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella. Que Brittany iba a rehacer su vida mientras que ella se iba a quedar sola y amargada; y quizás se lo mereciese, pero no le apetecía hablar sobre ello. No necesitaba que Rachel se lo recordase.

―Rachel―le advirtió con seriedad la morena, girándose hacia ella.

―No, Santana, en serio...Todo esto es por ella―dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos oscuros sobre los de la latina, que eran de la misma tonalidad, y desprendía una furia que Rachel estaba acostumbrada a combatir―. Es por ella, ¿y vas a volver a lugar que te va a recordar todo de Britt? Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, pero te está haciendo mal todo eso, porque no estáis juntas y tienes que superarlo.

―Ya lo he superado.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Teniendo sexo casual con alguna chica, y después teniendo una relación seria con una chica que no ha logrado que la olvides? Dani era perfecta.

―Pero no la amaba Rachel, no podía estar con ella, autoengañándome y haciéndole daño a ella―fue sincera la morena, mientras la otra parecía impresionada por su capacidad de pensar en los demás―. Aunque no sea la mejor persona del mundo, me gusta tener en cuenta a las personas que quiero en circunstancias extraordinarias―añadió lo último ante el arqueamiento de una de las cejas de su amiga. Teniendo en cuenta que era una persona que solía lanzar comentarios hirientes, hacía falta recalcar lo segundo―, así que no me apetecía jugar con los sentimientos de la chica.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a estar en relaciones solo de sexo? No es la solución, Santana.

― ¿Y sí es lo que quiero ahora, Berry? ¿Por qué no te metes en tu vida? ―Gruñó moletas, mientras metía otra ropa en la maleta, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Esta entreabrió los labios, un poco exasperada, y rodó los ojos.

―Porque me importas, Santana. No quiero que estés mal―murmuró la chica mientras se mordía el labio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Voy a venir a veros, lo prometo―aseguró.

Rachel se la quedó mirando como si estuviese analizando todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, como si quisiese comprobar que eran ciertas esas palabras. Y la verdad, sí quería venir a ver a sus amigos. Pese a que la relación fuese un poco desconcertante, y a la vez, intensa, le gustaba ser amiga de Rachel y de Kurt. De alguna manera se habían apoyado entre ellos, y ahora que la morena también estaba sola al igual que ella, era como que se comprendían mejor.

Ambas habían perdido al gran amor de su vida, y ahora, Santana sentía que Rachel era quien mejor podía entender sus sentimientos. Kurt era una persona comprensiva, pero había vuelto con Blaine, su gran amor, y eso no contaba. Nunca entendió como su amigo quiso volver con el chico de las pajaritas, pero le apoyaba en sus decisiones. Aunque no pensase que fuesen las más acertadas, precisamente.

― ¿No hay ninguna forma de que cambies de decisión? ―Quiso saber Rachel, con cierto tono derrotista, que hacía que la aludida se estremeciese, aunque lo disimuló.

No le costaba nada disimular sus sentimientos, y mostrarse como esa chica fuerte que conocían todos. Era alguien con carácter, que mostraba fortaleza, aunque a veces, interiormente, pidiese un poco de ayuda a gritos. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si sopesase la respuesta. Pero sabía perfectamente que no había forma alguna de que cambiase de opinión.

―No, lo siento Berry...―murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Te voy a echar de menos...

La latina se sorprendió un poco, aunque no pudo evitar asentir como respuesta ante las palabras de su amiga. Ella también la iba a echar de menos, aunque no tenía pensado hacer comentario alguno sobre ello. No iba a admitir que iba a echar de menos a la morena, aunque fuese a ser así. No le apetecía una escena sentimental. No le apetecía nada de eso. Solamente quería, simplemente, decir un "hasta luego" sin lágrimas, sin nada del estilo. Porque no tardaría en volver a ver a Rachel Berry. No solo porque la chica no iba a dejar de formar parte de su vida, sino porque tampoco pretendía que fuese así. Le tenía cariño y cierta estima, aunque se peleasen bastante.

― ¿Puedo recoger todo sola? ―Pidió, mientras la aludida asentía, un poco incómoda al haber sido la única que había expuesto sus sentimientos.

―Sí, claro, perdona.

La muchacha se giró, abriendo la puerta para empezar a salir. Santana permanecía con los ojos clavados en la maleta, que permanecía abierta. Tragó saliva, como si dudase, pero al final, le pudo más el sentimiento que en sí su orgullo de latina.

― ¿Rachel?

La aludida detuvo la puerta, y se asomó a través de la poca abertura que había quedado, alzando las cejas al escuchar su nombre, como si esperase que no fuese, en verdad, nada, o que se arrepintiese siquiera de haberla llamado. Ella también se lo esperaba. Ella también querría no decir nada, y ahorrarse así ese momento que se le hacía extraño e incómodo. Pero también era cierto que, a veces, Santana López se podía permitir una muestra de afecto y cariño por las personas a las que tanto amaba y quería.

―Dime―habló Berry, sacándole a la otra de ese pequeño trance en el que se había sumergido―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Que yo también te voy a echar de menos.

No hacía falta decir más.

Rachel sabía que solo quería comunicarle eso, y que no iba a ser el momento en el que se iba a regodear de ella, o se lo iba a restregar. Simplemente, era algo tan especial y privado entre ellas, algo tan único, que la morena era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no querer estropearlo con malas palabras, o con burlas. Sabían las dos cuando debían atacar, y también, cuando no debían hacerlo.

La muchacha asintió, en silencio, con una leve sonrisa, y cerró la puerta, dejando a Santana en la habitación a solas. La joven se giró, colocando una última cosa, para después, cerrar la maleta. Miró de reojo el móvil, que se encontraba encima de la cama, y tragó saliva, respirando profundamente.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, mirando a la pantalla, y pudo ver como en el fondo de pantalla, aparecía una foto de ella, unos años atrás, con Brittany, abrazándola ella a la rubia por el cuello. Era de la época en la que no eran más que amigas con derecho a roce. Una época en la que Santana estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo a lo que opinasen los demás, y estaba atemorizada por sus propios sentimientos. Le costó asumirlos, y luego luchar por ellos, cuando se vio obligada a salir del armario. Y aunque no todo fue bueno, puesto que la abuela suya la había rechazado, había conseguido anteponerse a todo aquello. Y ahora que era más madura, estaba segura que prefería ser libre a como era en aquella época.

Era cierto que seguía atacando a la gente, pero ahora no era porque se sintiese como un animal salvaje atrapado en una jaula, como en aquel entonces. Ahora podía decirse, en ese aspecto, que era una mujer libre y realizada, aunque no tuviese ahí a esa persona que le ayudó a superar todo aquello. Sabía que la tenía a su lado, pero la relación entre ambas ya no era la misma desde que rompieron, y mucho menos desde que, al poco tiempo, empezó a tener la rubia una relación con Sam Evans, el amigo de las dos. Y eso hizo que todo le resultase muy difícil. Brittany podía estar con otras personas, mientras que ella seguía locamente enamorada de ella.

No le parecía justo. No le parecía nada justo todo aquello.

Ella también quería ser feliz, poder estar con una persona a la que amar, y que le amase. Pero, sin embargo, no parecía haberla, y la que había ya no podía ser suya. Por eso ya no quería tener una relación romántica con nadie. No tenía ganas de intentar olvidarse de Brittany, y a la vez, tampoco tenía ganas de intentarlo, y al final, conseguirlo. Solo quería estar sola, tener sexo de vez en cuando sin compromiso con una muchacha atractiva, y después, seguir con su vida, sin caer en la trampa de enamorarse.

Decidió abrir su fondo de imágenes, en las que se podían ver algunas con Rachel Y Kurt, otras con el Glee club de ahora, deteniéndose en una de las imágenes. Se podían apreciar a los nuevos integrantes. El chico alto de cabello castaño, a lo Bieber. El otro, moreno, hermano de Puckerman, que tenía la misma cara de pícaro que el mayor, lo que hacía que sintiese un poco de repulsión. Luego estaba el chico que se disfrazaba de chica, que honestamente, se parecía a Mercedes pero en versión hombre. Luego, estaba la rubia, y se acordaba perfectamente de su nombre, Kitty Wilde; demasiada guerra había dado la Mini Quinn como para no acordarse de ella. Y finalmente, la alumna a la que le tocó instruir un poco, Marley Rose. Guapa y con talento.

Le encantaría volver a verlos.

Después habían imágenes del antiguo Glee club, y algunas eran solamente de Quinn, Brittany, y ella. Siempre fueron ellas tres, las mejores amigas, y era algo que no quería olvidar nunca. Pese a las disputas que hubo entre ellas, entre Quinn y ella, entre Britt y ella, y no sabía si habría alguna entre las dos rubias; pero que, pese a todos, siempre serían ellas tres. Las mejores amigas. Pese a la distancia, y al tiempo.

Dio en la opción, de una de las imágenes, para colocarla como fondo de pantalla. Dejó el dedo sobre la opción, sin llegar a pulsar, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como dudando un poco. Finalmente, suspiró, y dio al botón de apagar la pantalla del teléfono, dejando este de nuevo sobre la cama.

En otra ocasión lo cambiaría.

Sí; en otra ocasión.

* * *

―Marley, por favor...

Le miró con cierta pena.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo con Ryder. Era un buen chico, claro que era un buen chico. Era una de las mejores personas que jamás hubiese conocido en sus años; siempre tan atento, siempre pendiente de ella, siempre cuidándola. Y aunque le consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, y le gustaba, porque le resultaba agradable, y además, era muy guapo.

Pero no estaba preparada para una relación amorosa con nadie, y menos con el mejor amigo de su, reciente, ex novio. ¿No podía esperar Ryder un poco, o al menos darle tiempo para estar sola? Necesitaba estarlo, después de que Jake le hubiese roto el corazón. Se colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, y le sonrió ligeramente.

―Lo voy a pensar...

Después de esto, se apartó de él, entrando en la sala de Glee club. Se detuvo en la entrada al ver a Jake sentado en una de las sillas. Casi, por costumbre, miró el hueco de la silla que estaba a su lado, y este estaba vacío. Porque era su lugar, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero ya no lo era. Ella ya no iba a estar al lado de ese chico, y menos después de la canción que había cantado anteriormente en el Glee club. Había entendido en el mensaje que era su vida, y que podía hacer lo que fuese y no iba a ser culpable de ello por eso. Y si bien eso le había enojado porque ahora parecía ella la mala, también había hecho que se relajase en parte. Si de verdad él pensaba así, que así fuese.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de Artie, que miró a la chica con una leve sonrisa de comprensión, sintiéndose ella ligeramente un poco mejor. Al menos no estaba sola. Hasta Kitty parecía sentir un poco de compasión por ella, aunque no estaba segura si eso era bueno viniendo de la rubia, o al contrario, era malo. Se mordió el labio, suspirando.

―I am an innocent man...Oh yes I am...

Se escuchó la voz de Ryder, que tenía apoyada la mano en el marco de la puerta, cantando con fuerza. Todos se giraron hacia el muchacho, un poco impresionados, mientras Jake permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, un poco serio. Marley también fijó sus ojos azules sobre el rostro de Ryder, viendo que el chico no apartaba la mirada de ella.

―Some people sleep all alone every night, instead of taking a lover to bed...

Ante esas palabras de la canción, todos se giraron hacia Jake, el que permanecía un poco tenso, viendo como los ojos de Ryder no se apartaban del rostro de Marley, y la muchacha tampoco era capaz de desviar sus ojos azules del rostro del muchacho, que sonreía al ir cantando, haciendo unos pasos de baile un poco absurdos, y que hacían que ella se riese un poco.

Sin embargo, todos los presentes de la canción, estaban sorprendidos. Artie, con la boca entreabierta, miraba de reojo hacia Jake, esperando que este hiciese algo, porque aunque era cierto que ya no era el novio de la castaña, no creía que pudiese aguantar que, recién habiendo roto los dos, Ryder quisiese ir tras la chica, que permanecía quieta en el sitio, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Tina y Kitty parecían un poco sorprendidas, frunciendo Kitty ligeramente el ceño, con los brazos cruzados también, aunque su expresión era algo más relajada que la de Jake. No sabía el porqué, pero no le apetecía ver a Ryder sufriendo por la otra de nuevo, y sentía un ligero malestar que no alcanzaba a comprender, aunque hizo caso omiso, y pensó detenidamente en que después tenía una cita con su novio, y que eso le tenía que importar más que el hecho de que Ryder le estuviese dedicando una canción a Marley. Aunque eso, sin saber porqué, le parecía de lo más importante.

―I can keep you alive, I'm not above going through it again...

Mientras seguía el castaño cantando, el señor Schuester parecía un poco desagradado por el comportamiento de los chicos. Sí, desde siempre se había sabido que Ryder estaba enamorado de Marley, pero prefería este tipo de cosas fuera del Glee club, y no dentro. Sabía que se iba a organizar una pelea, y que no tenía ganas de eso, porque conocía perfectamente a Jake y Ryder como para saber que eso podría estropear la estructura del Glee club.

Marley, en cambio, parecía mostrarse relajada, y en parte agradecida. Sabía que Ryder no era como Jake, y que nunca le haría nada parecido. Sabía que era un buen chico, romántico y dulce. Y sabía que él estaba cantando esa canción para hacer que ella se sintiese segura. Para transmitirle que él nunca le haría lo que, en cambio, el moreno le había hecho. Le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos. Pero Ryder no lo iba a hacer. Era una promesa de que él, al menos, nunca haría lo que hizo el otro chico. Podría hacerle daño, pero no de esa manera. Nunca le engañaría. Nunca. Esa era su promesa.

Jake observaba de reojo a Marley, que sonreía hacia el otro chico, y notaba unos celos recorrer todo su cuerpo. No era justo que él tuviese celos, cuando había sido quien había estropeado todo, pero de verdad estaba arrepentido, y no quería que nadie se acercase a la chica, y mucho menos el otro muchacho, que supuestamente era su mejor amigo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando conquistar a la que era su ex novia.

¿Acaso Ryder no podía esperar? Ya no solo porque fuese en su momento la novia de él, sino porque se imaginaba que Marley necesitaría un tiempo para ella misma aunque fuese. Y no quería que ningún chico fuese tras ella, o intentase enamorarla. No le apetecía para nada. Pudo ver como, de reojo, todos estaban impresionados de que Ryder cantase esa canción. Una canción que le resultaba un poco estúpida. Supuestamente tendría que intentar enamorarla, no dejar claro que era un hombre inocente. A la larga, él también querría avanzar como también quiso él.

Y aunque sabía que todo había sido su culpa, también era cierto que, ya llevaban un cierto tiempo juntos, y que Marley parecía no haber confiado en él para dar ese paso. Al final tal vez hizo lo correcto al no hacerlo, pero eso le dejaba a él con la sensación de que nunca había sido, en verdad, una pareja consolidada, basada en el respeto y la confianza. Lo habían perdido todo, pero Marley desde el principio había demostrado desconfianza, o al menos, eso pensaba él, o lo consideraba así.

Pero Marley veía que Ryder nunca pensaría que no era porque no confiase en él, sino porque no estaba ella preparada. Por ella misma. No influía nadie más en eso, no era que no confiase en el que fue su novio, sino que necesitaba un poco de cariño y ternura, y tiempo. Lo que el moreno no le dio.

Tiempo.

―Oh yes I am...An innocent man...

Ryder se colocó de rodillas frente a Marley al ir terminando la canción, con sus ojos chocolate clavados en el rostro de la castaña, que permanecía seria. Jake observaba la escena tenso, pidiendo internamente que Marley no cayese en las garras del castaño, que esbozó una leve sonrisa, muy leve, casi como si fuese un amago, para que fuese una expresión suave y tranquila, lo que hacía que el moreno tuviese ganas de partirle la cara al que era su mejor amigo.

―Marley, ¿saldrás conmigo?

Pidió el muchacho, mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro, con una leve sonrisa, ligeramente nerviosa, mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, lo que le daba tiempo a pensar un momento las cosas. Salir una vez no significaba que fuese a salir con él muchas veces, o que fuesen novios. Solamente tendrían esa cita el viernes, y sí iba bien, tal vez habría alguna más. Al menos, quería permitirse el lujo de salir el viernes por la noche, y así, relajarse un poco.

―Sí, Ryder, voy a salir contigo―dijo ella, sonriendo.

En ese momento, el castaño esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Jake apretó los labios, furioso, y se levantó de la silla, corriendo esta un poco hacia atrás, y marchándose de la sala con una gran expresión de furia, mientras Marley entreabría los labios sorprendida, relamiéndose estos ligeramente, antes de volver los ojos azules a los chocolate del otro muchacho, que no dejaba de mirarle y de sonreírle de esa manera cálida.

Todos observaban la escena impresionados, esperando que las consecuencias de ese triángulo amoroso no afectase al grupo en las nacionales. La castaña decidió hacer caso omiso de todo, y se encogió de hombros, entusiasmada, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa algo animada a su amigo, que después se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Se sintió algo incómoda ante ese gesto, pero decidió no decir nada.

Ese día tal vez era el comienzo de algo nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Santana dejó la maleta en su cama mientras que su madre salía de la habitación, con el fin de dejarla unos momentos a solas para que pudiese pensar detenidamente en sus cosas. Tenía la nota que le había dado la mujer tras unos minutos de estar en la entrada de la casa, saludando a su padre y después a la mujer, haciéndose a la idea de que había vuelto a casa con sus padres. Pero estos parecían alegres de volver a saber de su hija.

Había releído la nota varias veces. Y aunque no estaba segura, sabía que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Tenía que ir, y así podría tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas que no fuesen los hechos recientes que había vivido semanas atrás, dejando a la que era su novia, por alguien que no iba a volver a formar parte de su vida nunca más. Se mordió el labio tras pensarlo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tumbándose en esta.

Era extraño volver a su antigua habitación. Estaba igual que como la había dejado después de graduarse, y marcharse a la universidad. Su madre solo había entrado para limpiar el polvo. Se humedeció los labios tras mirar por toda su habitación con la mirada, y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente.

― ¿Se puede? ―Logró escuchar la voz de su madre, que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, como si dudase en si entrar o no, sin querer importunar a su hija.

Era extraño. Antes no era así, aunque suponía que su madre ahora la veía más como una mujer adulta que como esa adolescente con carácter fuerte y rebelde que necesitaba un poco de mano dura para que no hiciese más tonterías de las que fuesen necesarias. Sabía que a Maribel le costaba darle ese espacio que necesitaba, pero también era cierto que su madre siempre procuraba hacer aquello que fuese lo correcto para ella, porque la quería. Y Santana quería a su madre también. La adoraba. La adoraba con todo lo que conllevaba.

―Se puede―respondió con tono tajante y serio, pero no por ello menos cariñoso.

Su relación con su madre era extraña. Su madre era de las pocas que era capaz de tomarse una contestación seria, e incluso un poco arisca, como si fuese un cálido abrazo por parte de ella. Y era confuso, porque Maribel era la persona más cariñosa que Santana había conocido, y a su vez, no era de las personas que reprochaban la falta de cariño por parte del resto de la gente. Sabía cómo era su hija, y no le iba a exigir ser diferente, aunque lo convencional sería hacerlo.

La latina admiraba esa forma de ser de su madre, aunque a veces le gustaría que esta le hubiese reprochado un poco más como era su forma de ser. Así se hubiese evitado un montón de situaciones peliagudas. Al menos, eso creía la morena. Pero estaba orgullosa también de poder ser quien era, y tener cierto cariño de la gente, así que en el fondo, internamente, no le importaba. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, incorporándose para quedarse mirando a su madre.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―Quiso saber, suspirando.

―Me extraña tenerte en casa...Tu padre y yo te echábamos de menos―admitió la mujer, acercándose a su hija mientras se sentaba en la cama, observándola la otra con sus pupilas negras―. ¿Al final vas a ir?

―Creo que me puede venir bien...―murmuró Santana, dándole a entender que pensaba ir―. Al menos me apetece―añadió, esbozando una leve sonrisa que enseguida hizo que desapareciese―. Tampoco es que sea lo mejor pero, está bien a veces.

―Pero tienes que avanzar, Santana...―dijo en bajo su madre, recibiendo una especie de gesto por parte de su hija―. Está bien, está bien, ya lo sé―murmuró levantando las manos en señal de inocencia―. No voy a decir nada, porque es tu elección.

―Gracias―respondió irónica mientras rodaba los ojos, suspirando.

Maribel se levantó de la cama, evitando hacer comentario alguno mientras se iba de la habitación. La latina se quedó sentada en la cama, observando a su madre marcharse. Sabía que no se podía quedar anclada en el pasado, y que no podía permanecer en esa casa durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que necesitaba marcharse de allí, y olvidarse de muchas cosas. Pero también quería poder vivir un poco de aquello que ya no tenía. Esa parte de la adolescencia que tanto estaba extrañando.

Quería volver a sentir que no todo lo que hacía tenía repercusiones en su vida de verdad. Que solo importaba el instituto, y nada más. Estaba segura que era la época en la que ella se había sentido más feliz que nunca. Había disfrutado de muchos momentos que había vivido en ese lugar que tanto le desagradaba en sus tiempos más jóvenes. Y aunque no era muy mayor, estaba empezando a apreciar el cariño que sentía por aquel lugar.

Soltó un suspiro, levantándose, y tomando su móvil y sus llaves, mientras se mordía el labio, aunque luego, decidió que tenía que mostrar seguridad. Por eso no tardó en salir de la habitación, y tras bajar con rapidez las escaleras de su casa, ponerse rumbo hacia el instituto.

Debía hacer una pequeña visita a un antiguo conocido.

Marley abrió la taquilla con una leve sonrisa. La semana no estaba empezando tan mal después de todo. El viernes había quedado con Ryder para cenar fuera, y si era sincera, se lo había pasado bastante bien. El chico había sido atento y caballeroso, además de divertido. No le costaba nada pasarlo bien con Ryder. Siempre sabía qué decir para que ella se sintiese a gusto, y procuraba no decir nada que le pudiese sentar mal. Era su amigo, y no estaba segura de si podría llegar a ser algo más, pero sí que no perdía nada por vivir momentos como aquellos, en los que no se tenía que preocupar por nada. Podía ser ella misma, sentirse a gusto.

Cuando fue a cerrar, se encontró con que Ryder se había detenido justo al lado suyo, asustándola. Llevaba una camisa naranja que le quedaba bastante bien, y se mordía el labio inferior de manera ansiosa, y a su vez, con un aire como si hubiese realizado una travesura, y estuviese a punto de ser descubierto. En parte le divertía esa forma suya de comportarse, pero también la desconcertaba y en cierta manera, le incomodaba. Se sentía presionada, como si por cualquier acción fuese a hacerle sentir mal.

―Mira instagram―pidió el chico mientras sujetaba su mochila por una de las tiras, esperando con ilusión.

―A ver...―dijo, dejando los libros que estaba a punto de guardar.

Sacó el móvil y se metió en instagram, viendo que estaba mencionada en una foto. Cuando la vio, se quedó callada. Era una foto de ellos dos que se habían hecho el viernes. Él era más alto que ella, y casi su barbilla quedaba a la altura de la frente de ella. Estaban tan juntos en la foto que cualquiera que no les conociese, pensaría que son pareja. Y eso hizo que ella se pusiese un poco tensa. Apreciaba a Ryder, y le quería bastante, pero no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea intentar una relación cuando recientemente, había roto con su anterior pareja. No lo había superado, y tenía la extraña sensación de que Ryder se estaba apresurando demasiado.

―Vaya...―solo fue capaz de decir, cerrando la taquilla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, en parte sincera, y en parte algo forzada.

―Ha quedado bien, ¿verdad? Me pareció un bonito detalle―habló, mientras ella empezaba a caminar por el pasillo―. Oye, estaba pensando en si el viernes te apetecía quedar de nuevo conmigo. Podemos ir al cine, o algo...

Marley sonrió un poco más forzada. Le había gustado salir con Ryder una vez, pero no estaba lista para sumergirse en una relación. Le había venido bien tomarse un respiro, y el castaño había sido buena compañía. Y no sabía cómo decirle exactamente que no quería nada con él. Una vez ya le había dicho eso, y le había roto el corazón. No quería que se hiciese esperanzas, y luego saliese herido. Pero tampoco sabía como decirle que no a esa cita, si Ryder lo estaba haciendo con sus buenas intenciones. Sabía que en parte era por interés de él, porque estaba enamorado de ella; pero era consciente de que el chico también quería que fuese feliz, y que no sufriese más por lo que le había hecho su anterior novio, Jake.

Pensó en Jake y se formó una especie de nudo en el estómago, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría sintiendo esa sensación de malestar? Sabía que era doloroso, pero no se imaginaba que iba a sentir varias veces la sensación de que no podía más con su vida. Le extrañaba mucho, y aunque le añoraba, y sabía que él en parte estaba intentando ponerla celosa, cosa que estaba consiguiendo, no podía volver con él. No podía volver a confiar en él, y justamente, haciéndola sentir celosa, lograba lo que no quería; que se apartase cada vez más de él, y se diese cuenta de la clase de chico con la que había estado saliendo.

―Ryder, yo...

―Pero si es mi pareja favorita―escuchó justo a su lado, notando como un brazo rodeaba su hombro.

Giró un poco el rostro, y entonces, le vio.

Jake les estaba abrazando por los hombros a los dos, poniéndose en medio a posta. Esbozaba una sonrisa algo tensa, pero falsa, que intentaba mostrar una alegría que ni él mismo se creía. Y en verdad, no creía que el comentario fuese con buenas intenciones. Sabía que Jake en verdad estaba detestando un poco a Ryder por acercarse a ella, y lo entendía. Entendía que se pudiese sentir celoso de que su mejor amigo fuese tras su ex novia, pero ella misma creía que se lo merecía. No le gustaba ser mala persona, ni desear el mal a nadie, pero en ese instante, se alegraba.

Ryder se apartó de él, haciendo que Marley también se alejase del moreno, y la atrajo con el brazo por los hombros, como si la abrazase de manera protectora, como si fuese de él. Eso no le gustó mucho, pero en verdad no quería tampoco quedarse con Jake. Si pudiese, ella desaparecería de esa escena. No le había gustado nunca la disputa que surgía entre ellos dos por ella, y ahora era mucho más tenso, porque pese a todo, ella amaba a Jake. Y pese a lo que sentía, le gustaba Ryder y quería estar con él, pero poco a poco, sin prisas ni presiones.

―Estamos bien, gracias―respondió Ryder firme, mientras apretaba el hombro de Marley con la mano. Jake les miró a ambos.

―Así que estáis juntos...Mis felicitaciones―murmuró el moreno con tono sarcástico, aunque disimulando un poco, observando de soslayo a Marley.

Esta se quedó un poco incómoda, aunque rodó los ojos al sentir como Ryder se ponía más al lado de ella, como dejando claro que estaba con él, y no con Jake. Le ponía nerviosa tan solo la idea de que estuviese marcando territorio. Le desagradaba por el sencillo hecho de que ella no era su pareja siquiera. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera tan controladora y posesiva?

―Gracias, aunque en verdad, ya no es tu asunto―dijo con tono autoritario, dejando claro que era él el que estaba ahora con Marley.

―Bueno...―se limitó a responder Jake, chocando las palmas de las manos―. Me voy...Espero que os vaya bien.

Tras esto, se giró, caminando por el pasillo, rodeando el hombro de una chica que pasaba por allí, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta. En cuanto se giró por la esquina, asegurándose de que Marley hubiese visto ese acto por parte suya, se apartó de la otra muchacha, siguiendo por su camino hasta llegar a su taquilla. En ese instante, notó la presencia de alguien cerca suyo, frunciendo el ceño cuando esa persona le cerró la puerta del casillero, arqueando él una ceja como respuesta. En cuanto vio que era nada más ni nada menos que Kitty, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

―Kitty...

― ¿Sigues detrás de Rose, Puckerman? Creía que te habías dado por vencido...―murmuró la animadora, apoyándose en la taquilla. Jake la observó de soslayo, percatándose de que, aunque el tono era irónico, su mirada era de preocupación. Eran buenos amigos, y apreciaba el gesto de la rubia.

―Con Marley nunca me doy por vencido, aunque lo estropee―susurró el moreno, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras volvía a abrir la taquilla.

― ¿No te das cuentas de que está con Ryder? Déjala marchar...O vas a acabar mal―le avisó la rubia, separándose de la fría taquilla, descruzando los brazos que anteriormente tenía en posición de jarras.

― ¿Y a ti por qué te preocupa tanto? Cuida a tu novio, que te va a interesar más―se burló el muchacho, viendo como ella rodaba los ojos como respuesta.

Se quedó mirando como la animadora seguía su camino, sin tan siquiera contestarle, y después se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que le sería más fácil hacer caso a Kitty y dejar que Marley se marchase. Se había equivocado, había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba, y la había perdido. Pero también tenía claro que no iba dejar marchar al amor de su vida. Había cometido un error, pero eso no significaba que no la amase, o que fuese una mala persona. Iba a recuperar a Marley, costase lo que le costase.

La castaña, en cuanto vio que su ex novio se marchaba con una chica, se giró hacia Ryder, el que parecía satisfecho de que su amigo se hubiese marchado sin hacer nada al respecto, o intentar incomodarles más de lo que ya había hecho. Le miró un poco molesta, aunque procuró intentar ser suave. Sabía que el chico era simpático, pero tenía claro que no podía consentir que se tomase todo como quisiese. Era su vida, y nadie podía mandar en ella. Ya no.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor―pidió en tono bajo y delicado, haciendo que Ryder entreabriese los labios, sonrojándose un poco.

―Yo...Lo siento, creía que estarías de acuerdo―solo fue capaz de responder, desorientado.

―Ryder...Mira, me agradas, pero ahora mismo no estoy lista para hacer que lo que ha sucedido lo del viernes sea algo de continuo...―aclaró con una leve sonrisa, intentando que pareciese algo sencillo, y que no causase mayor problema del que podría estar causándole―. Es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos estar.

Tras decir esto, empezó a caminar, dejándole a él tras de ella, caminando por el pasillo. El muchacho se quedó con el rostro endurecido, algo serio por haber sido rechazado de nuevo por la misma chica, que además era de quien estaba enamorado. No comprendía porque le estaba rechazando cuando él estaba procurando gustarle, y creía que el viernes se lo habían pasado bien.

Kitty se quedó observando desde la esquina, cuando había hablado con Jake recientemente. Podía observar el rostro del castaño, contraído por el dolor de lo que le había dicho Marley, y aunque no había logrado a escuchar nada, solo por la expresión, se imaginaba que ella le había vuelto a decir que no, como siempre. Sintió algo de celos hacia Marley. Ella siempre era la que se llevaba la atención de todos los chicos. Y aunque le gustaba su novio, era cierto que siempre le había molestado de alguna manera el interés que sentía Ryder hacia Marley. Siempre era Marley. Siempre era esa chica de ojos azules, cabello castaño y apariencia de ángel, la que lograba que el muchacho estuviese embobado, prestándole solamente atención a ella.

La rubia también se consideraba una chica atractiva, y no solo eso, sino alguien que atraía por su cuerpo, y que su carácter hacía que se sintiese cualquier chico atraído por ella. Maldijo por lo bajo a la castaña, apretando los labios, y prosiguió su camino, sin volver a mirar hacia Ryder. Ahora le tocaba buscar a Artie entre las demás personas.

Marley no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de suceder con Ryder y Jake. Le había desagradado ser tan sincera con el chico, que solo había mostrado un interés sincero en apoyarla, y estar a su lado, pero también tenía que cortar todo por lo sano, antes de que avanzase en algo más la relación entre ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior, sujetando mejor las tiras de la mochila, mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

Y justamente, sucedió.

Cruzando por uno de los pasillos, se encontró con su silueta. Le pareció un espejismo, y tuvo que detenerse, pues no se esperaba verla allí. Contempló su espesa melena oscura sobre una cazadora blanca que llevaba puesta. Sus vaqueros resaltaban sus caderas, pues eran pantalones ajustados, y su camisa negra llamaba la atención.

Pero la imagen solo duró un instante, porque tan rápido como la vio, al fondo, observó que entraba en el despacho del señor Schuester. Se quedó quieta, al fondo, dejando caer las manos, mientras respiraba profundamente. Una especie de sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, mientras tornaba este hacia el frente, volviendo a emprender su camino, sin poder contener la felicidad que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Acababa de ver a su mentora, a una buena amiga del pasado. A alguien que no estaba segura de que fuese a volver a ver, no en el Glee club. A alguien a quien en parte había extrañado, puesto que la mujer era una buena compañía, aunque tuviese un carácter difícil. Le agradaba. Le gustaba. Se sentía feliz de haberla visto, aunque fuese a lo lejos.

Marley acababa de ver a Santana, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

―Bueno, chicos, quería comunicaros una cosa…―comenzó el señor Schuester, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Era una de las reuniones del Glee club, y estaban todos presentes. Sam se encontraba sentado junto con Tina, quien le dirigía una mirada un poco lujuriosa al muchacho de cabello dorado. Al mismo tiempo, Kitty sujetaba la mano de Artie, acariciando con los dedos el dorso de la mano del muchacho, que permanecía con la vista fija.

Marley se percataba, desde su punto de vista, del rostro de la animadora. Esta parecía sentirse a gusto al lado del castaño, pero podía comprobar que algo no terminaba de encajar. No sabía asegurar si era por la expresión de su cara, por su mirada cargada de un sentimiento similar al amor, pero que no llegaba a tratarse eso, o por el simple hecho de que los veía algo separados. Era consciente de que dentro de poco Artie iba a terminar su año, y que eso podría incluso provocar sentimientos de frustración en la rubia, pero no terminaba de convencerle esa razón.

También estaba presente Blaine, el que se estaba colocando la pajarita que siempre llevaba. Marley le tenía mucho cariño al chico, al que le profesaba respeto y admiración, pero era cierto que estaba en su último año un poco insoportable, cosa que no le gustaba. Ahora que estaban a punto de ir a las Nacionales, había mucha presión en el grupo y lo que menos necesitaban eran disputas entre ellos.

Justo a su lado, sentado, estaba Jake, que parecía estar mirándola de vez en cuando. Sentía un poco de dolor porque hasta hacía pocas semanas, el brazo del joven se encontraba rodeando sus hombros, y este le daba besos en la mejilla mientras esperaban a que el señor Schuester hiciese acto de presencia. Siempre se había sentido arropada por el menor de los Puckerman, y el cariño y amor que este le dedicaba, hacían que ella se sintiese querida. Ahora que no era así, y que había descubierto su engaño, ya no estaba preparada para vivir algo como lo que había vivido con él. Al verlo, se cuestionaba a sí misma si le seguía amando, o lo que extrañaba era tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

En cambio, aunque pudiese contar con Ryder, que estaba justo a su lado, no quería tener ese nivel de complicidad con él. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran puros, y que el castaño era un buen partido para ella, pero eso no quitaba que ella no le pudiese corresponder, por mucho que quisiese. Sabía que lo más fácil sería estar con él, a su lado, y dejarse amar. Pero Ryder, aunque provocaba en ella a veces sentimientos encontrados, no había logrado causar lo que Jake si había conseguido.

― ¿Qué es lo que nos quiere decir, señor? ―Preguntó Jake, sacando de sus pensamientos a Marley, que fijó la mirada en el hombre.

―Os quería comentar que queda poco para las Nacionales, y creo que necesitamos ayuda... ―dijo el hombre en alto, mientras se colocaba el chaleco que llevaba puesto―. Y por ello, he pedido ayuda a una persona que ha accedido a pasar las semanas antes de nuestro gran momento con nosotros… ¡Demos un caluroso recibimiento a Santana López!

La aludida apareció por la puerta, apartando un mechón de su espesa cabellera negra, caminando hacia el centro de la sala con esa porte erguida que tanto hacía que todos contuviesen la respiración, y sintiesen un poco de respeto hacia ella. La latina tenía una mirada cálida, además de poderosa, que hacía que Marley se la quedase observando con cierto deje de admiración. Tenía cariño a esa mujer que, unos meses atrás, había hecho que se sintiese apreciada por alguien, y contando con ella como una buena amiga. No pudo evitar sonreír, levantándose de las sillas por impulso.

Fue algo natural el bajar entre la gente y acercarse a darle un fuerte abrazo, pese a su timidez. Santana se sorprendió ante el gesto de la joven, pero correspondió este devolviendo el abrazo, rodeando la espalda de Marley con fuerza, soltando una baja risa que solo logró escuchar su compañera, que sonrió más contra su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en su cabello. Todos aplaudían, felices de ver a Santana, y sintiendo una especie de alegría por ver esa demostración de afecto.

―Venga, Rose, ya sé que soy fabulosa e irresistible, pero suéltame. Hay Santana para todos―bromeó con cierto sarcasmo, pero con tono cariñoso.

Santana desde la primera vez que la vio, supo que Marley Rose, si se lo proponía, podía llegar lejos. Era una chica fascinante, y además, buena. Le recordaba en talento, a Rachel, pero su bondad era como la de su antigua novia, e incluso más, pues la castaña era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber reaccionar a algunas cosas. Pero, aunque los demás no se percatasen, la chica de ojos azules como el cielo, y de carácter tan bueno como el de una monja, tenía algo en su mirada, que le hacía pensar que aunque fuese buena, era alguien decidido a luchar por sus deseos, por lo que quería, y dejar claro cuáles podían ser los límites. Tenía claro lo que quería de la gente, y eso hacía que, secretamente, sintiese un poco de admiración por ella. Aunque era cierto que para ella era más complicado, pues no todo el mundo era aceptar la homosexualidad, siempre había querido poder tener la decisión de estar con quien quisiera, pese a los rumores. Y aunque eran rumores diferentes, estaba segura que Marley había tenido que aguantar las habladurías con respecto, no solo a Jake, sino con el chico con el pelo similar a Justin Bieber, que había estado detrás de ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio.

Notó como Marley la liberaba del abrazo, ruborizada por completo, y se apartaba, volviendo a su lugar, sentándose irónicamente entre Jake y Ryder, quienes la observaron a la vez, encontrándose sus miradas de por medio y soltando ambos un gruñido antes de volver a centrarse cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Santana sonrió ante eso, a sabiendas de que la historia de esos tres debía ser bastante interesante.

Ryder se sobresaltó al escuchar como la taquilla se cerraba repentinamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia quien le había importunado, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Jake, que apoyaba la mano sobre la puerta, impidiendo que el castaño pudiese volver a abrirla. Contuvo el soltar un improperio, pero dejando claro que no le gustaba su actitud con la expresión de su rostro. No quería volver a la época en la que los dos se llevaban mal, pero Marley siempre había sido una de las causas por las que merecía la pena un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Una vez, solo por el hecho de que el moreno le había ayudado con el asunto de la dislexia, le había cedido el honor de ser el primero para Marley, incluso ayudándole después con los regalos para San Valentín. Pero eso había pasado, Jake había desperdiciado su oportunidad haciéndole daño a la castaña, y ahora quería ser él el afortunado de aprovechar todo momento con ella.

―Aléjate de Marley, Ryder…―murmuró el chico con voz suave, dejando el aludido la mochila en el suelo.

―No eres quien para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Jake.

―Mira, estoy haciéndolo por las buenas porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio, pero ten por seguro que no voy a dudar en dejártelo claro a las malas―aclaró Puckerman, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en el rostro del muchacho.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―Le retó el castaño, con una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo, como si no esperase que por parte del otro fuese a suceder algo―. ¿Me vas a golpear?

Jake esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, pero se contuvo, acercándose en unos pequeños pasos al que era su mejor amigo. Ambos se mantenían con la vista fija el uno con el otro, y las expresiones en ambos rostros era de dureza. Ambos querían dejar claro quién de los dos mandaba, y quién era el más adecuado para estar con Marley. Uno por el hecho de ser el antiguo amor de su vida, y el otro por ser un candidato adecuado. Ambos pensaban que eran lo adecuado para la castaña, y estaban dispuestos a pelearse por ello.

― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo? ―Se escuchó una pequeña voz suave justamente detrás de Jake, lo que llamó la atención de los dos, girándose el moreno.

No tardaron en encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocían, y con ese porte tan intimidante que les llamaba la atención. Kitty se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y con los labios apretados en una leve mueca de desagrado. Jake y Ryder intercambiaron una mirada rápida, separándose lo suficiente como para dejar que la muchacha pudiese comprobar que no se estaban peleando, pero que había faltado poco para ello. La animadora dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando caer primero la mirada sobre Jake, y después sobre Ryder.

―Nada…Estábamos teniendo una pequeña conversación―respondió Jake por los dos, esbozando Kitty una sonrisa irónica.

―Quiero hablar contigo, chocolate con leche―el aludido la miró alzando una ceja, al igual que Ryder, quien sonrió disimuladamente, visiblemente divertido―. Y tú, Bieber, no te rías tanto y ve a lo tuyo―le soltó con bordería, y manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Jake―, así que sobras aquí ahora mismo.

Ryder asintió, recogiendo la mochila y dirigiéndose por el pasillo, tomando la esquina derecha, y desapareciendo. El lugar había quedado en silencio y vacío debido a que los demás se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. En cambio, Kitty y Jake se quedaron allí, suspirando el chico, resignado. No entendía bien porque la animadora se preocupaba por su estado, pues él consideraba que se podía cuidar solo. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica mostraban un cariño que hacían que él, aunque se sintiese crispado, se relajase, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese ella que decir o no.

― ¿Qué ocurre, gatita? ―Bromeó él, dejando ella caer sus brazos a la vez, rodando los ojos como respuesta.

―Me tienes preocupada, Jake…

― ¿Preocupada por qué? No sabía que Kitty Wilde se preocupase por mí…―ironizó, sonriendo de lado.

―Ya sabes las razones, y no pienso decirlas. Jake, no puedes seguir así, buscando peleas incluso con Bieber, que es tu mejor amigo, por no decir que es de los pocos que tienes―le recordó, bufando como respuesta.

― ¿Vas a comportarte conmigo como si fueses mi madre, o qué? Soy mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera. Y no voy a consentir que Ryder vaya detrás de Marley sin hacer nada al respecto. Aunque ya no estemos juntos, sigue siendo la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Es el amor de mi vida. Y he tenido que comprenderlo perdiéndola. Así que no me pidas que no luche por ella.

La muchacha arrugó la nariz, con una expresión que el moreno no supo cómo interpretar, y que hizo que se preguntase las verdaderas razones por las que Kitty intercedía. Entonces, ella levantó su mentón, clavando los ojos sobre los suyos, y pudo descubrir en ellos un afecto sincero hacia él. No había rencor, había un amor verdadero, un amor de amigos, de compañeros. Parecía incluso que ella era capaz de comprenderlo.

―No quiero que ella te haga daño como siempre―se encogió de hombros―. Ninguno delos dos creo que merecéis sufrir por ella. Siempre ha sido el mismo juego…Igual, no te iba a decir que dejes de luchar por ella, sino que seas un poco más inteligente.

―No entiendo…

―Quieres recuperarla, ¿no? Entonces no vayas teniendo peleas con otras personas. Eres un chico distinto. Demuéstrale a Marley que has cambiado, pero en serio, no volviendo a lo de antes con Ryder. Sé más listo, Jake…

El muchacho se quedó mirando a Kitty y esbozó una débil sonrisa, cómplice de la de la chica. Sabía que era lo que tenía qué hacer.

Marley salió de la cocina del instituto, dirigiéndose hacia su casillero para guardar los libros que no necesitaba, y coger los que sí. Se detuvo en la taquilla, abriendo la puerta, y dejando su bolsa en el suelo, fijándose en los libros que tenía que llevarse, centrándose un momento. Cogió además el sombrero que había traído para ir a clase, y se lo colocó, apartándose el cabello y dejándolo detrás de los hombros, volviendo la vista hacia los libros.

Se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde ella, pero Marley no estaba atenta a ninguno de esos detalles. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe sonoro contra las taquillas que estaban detrás de ella, y se giró rápidamente, enfocando los ojos azules en la figura que, al fin, tenía en frente. Sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de quién era, volviendo a girarse para guardar los libros en la mochila rápidamente.

―Qué prisa tienes en marcharte, Marley―escuchó la voz detrás suyo, sonrojándose con tan solo escuchar su nombre. Maldecía el hecho de ser tan tímida como para sentirse así de intimidada con ella. Pero al menos se podía permitir el hablar.

―Es que me estará esperando mi madre…

―Vaya, yo pensé que estabas contenta de verme, y ya tienes ganas de irte…Muy mal, Rose. ¿No aprendiste nada de mí? ¿Estar con estos blandos del Glee te han vuelto más blanda todavía?

―No lo sé, la verdad―respondió cohibida, mordiéndose el labio. Se giró, cerrando la taquilla, y con la mochila apoyada todavía apoyada en el suelo―. Pero claro que me alegra verte… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en New York, y que tenías novia y todo…―comentó, cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle, sorprendida.

―Terminé mi relación con Dani…Ella y yo no buscábamos lo mismo―se encogió de hombros, colocándose mejor la cazadora negra que llevaba puesta―. Era buena chica pero…No estábamos hechas la una para la otra.

Marley por el tono de voz se imaginaba que Santana apreciaba y quería a esa chica; pero también no le hacía falta saber, siendo consciente de la historia que esa chica tuvo con Brittany, que posiblemente no estaba preparada para una relación sentimental seria con nadie. Y en parte lo comprendía, y lo respetaba. Solamente quería que esa mujer que tenía en frente fuese feliz, porque era alguien para ella importante en su vida. Era una buena amiga.

―Lo siento―dijo sincera―. ¿Pero seguís siendo amigas?

―Espero que con el tiempo lo seamos―se sinceró la latina, esbozando una sonrisa pícara―. ¿Y cómo se encuentra mi chica? ―Se interesó, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase―. Marley, por favor, muestra un poco de carácter.

―No puedo evitarlo…Impones mucho―se permitió decir en broma, atreviéndose a clavar sus ojos azules en los ojos oscuros de López, que tenía las cejas arqueadas, divertida debido a lo que estaba viendo.

―El caso… ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Bien con Puckerman? ¿O debo sacar las tijeras con él? ―Marley se rio incómoda, apartándose un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

―Hemos roto…

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

―Me engañó con una animadora y…Ahora intentamos estar como amigos, pero es difícil.

Santana entreabrió los labios, cuando se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la madre de Marley, indicándole que la esperaba en el coche. Sonrió un poco al ver a la mujer, que desapareció por otro pasillo, rumbo hacia la salida. La castaña volvió la vista, después de haberla desviado, hacia la morena, que tenía los ojos oscuros clavados en ella, profundos, intensos. Una mirada que hacía que se estremeciese, tragando saliva. Casi podía temblar con solo su presencia, y sus ojos azules centelleaban ligeramente, contrastando con el rubor de sus mejillas.

―Debería…Debería irme…―murmuró casi tartamudeando, intentando controlar lo nerviosa que se había puesto de repente, sin saber bien el porqué.

―Es una pena…

La latina se acercó hacia la castaña, que se mantuvo en su lugar, sin quitar la vista del rostro de la mujer, que dio unos pasos hasta que, finalmente, se quedó a unos centímetros de ella, su rostro cerca de su rostro, sintiendo casi la más joven la respiración de la que era más mayor, aunque no por muchos años. Y esa cercanía que había surgido entre ellas solo logró que el ritmo de su corazón aumentase considerablemente.

No entendía las razones por las que reaccionaba así. Se sentía intimidada, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si sintiese una atracción que le hacía querer acercarse más, todavía más, a ella. Santana parecía no tener duda alguna, se mantenía a la misma distancia, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que se quería acercar. De repente, alzó su mano, poniéndose la otra alerta, y apartó la melena de Marley, pasándola sobre el hombro, en un gesto cariñoso pero, a su vez, íntimo.

―Es una pena que Jake no sepa valorar a una chica como tú…Ten por seguro que yo…―se relamió los labios con un gesto rápido, pero del que Marley se dio cuenta, tragando saliva―, que yo sabría aprovechar a una mujer como tú―dijo con tono seductor y en bajo.

Finalmente, se apartó, y con una sonrisa juguetona, Santana se alejó, dejando a Marley a solas en el pasillo. La chica respiró profundamente, intentando asumir lo que acababa de suceder, pasándose las manos por encima de su jersey, mirando a los lados, como intentando comprobar que no había nadie. Tomó su mochila, y se alejó, yendo a la salida para irse con su madre, pensando detenidamente en lo que había sucedido.

Cuando el pasillo se quedó totalmente vacío, se abrió la puerta del baño, viéndose que salía una figura. Esta se quedó un momento en frente de la taquilla de Marley, mirando hacia ambos lados, por donde se habían marchado ambas chicas, y finalmente, también se marchó de allí, sopesando para sus adentros qué era lo que había presenciado, y cómo lo podía interpretar.


	5. Chapter 5

Marley se sobresaltó cuando le cerraron la taquilla de repente, girando su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par para encontrarse con una Kitty Wilde que la miraba fijamente con una expresión seria en el rostro, arqueando una de sus cejas. La castaña soltó un suspiro, un poco nerviosa, sintiéndose intimidada por su compañera.

Su relación con la animadora era un tanto extraña. Entre ellas surgía una relación de amistad que a veces era acompañada con comentarios sarcásticos y maliciosos, lo que hacían dudar a Marley si eran amigas de verdad o no; sin embargo, Kitty había impedido que le siguiesen lanzando granizados, en la medida de lo posible, por lo que no sabía qué pensar. Y además, se seguía sintiendo intimidada ante la profunda mirada de ojos verdes.

― ¿Podemos hablar, Rose?

― ¿De qué?

―Si hablamos, te vas a enterar.

La joven se quedó observando por un instante a la de menor estatura con curiosidad, tomando su mochila, y asintiendo como respuesta, por lo que empezó a caminar, adelantándose la rubia, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas con rapidez, tumbo hacia uno de los baños que había en uno de los pasillos. La siguió en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario. Lo que menos quería era tener un enfrentamiento contra la otra.

Cuando entraron, Kitty cerró la puerta tras de sí, girándose para clavar sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la castaña. Sentía una especie de compañerismo con Rose, y a su vez, la detestaba. Odiaba que llamase la atención con ese comportamiento de chica dulce y amable, y creía que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, aunque se compadeció un poco de ella cuando Jake la engañó con Bree. Era una mujer, que sabía comprender a la otra, pero a su vez, no quería tener una gran amistad con ella.

―Rose, ¿piensas volver con Jake?

―Primero, creía que ya era Marley―comentó la aludida, aunque la otra no dijo nada al respecto, manteniendo una expresión seria y neutra, con los brazos cruzados en jarras sobre su pecho―; y segundo, es un asunto mío eso...

―No, cuando estoy viendo a Puckerman arrastrándose. Y bueno...―hizo una pausa, haciéndose la misteriosa, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro―, te he visto con Santana el otro día en el pasillo...

Marley se tensó al escuchar las palabras de la animadora, que la miraba con cierta malicia, y con una sonrisa de medio lado que incrementaba esa sensación de que se debía preocupar. No entendía bien el porqué, si no había sucedido nada. Sin embargo, sentía que habían descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos, y eso era algo que no quería. Y menos, que fuese Kitty la que supiese cualquier cosa de ella, pues estaba segura de que lo intentaría usar en su contra para hacerla sentir mal, o como chantaje. Igualmente, no tenía nada para poder arruinarle más la reputación en el instituto, pero era cierto que la animadora podía hacer correr un rumor falso, y esto sería lo válido para los demás.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando...

―Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Te has hecho muy amiga de repente de Santana, o eso parecía el otro día cuando...Sí, cuando dijo algo como que ella si pudiese sacaría provecho de una mujer como tú―murmuró con tono irónico, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

―Bueno, eso era una broma...―dijo con inseguridad, aunque intentando disimular sus propias dudas. Sin embargo, la animadora era perfectamente consciente de ese tono dudoso.

― ¿Estás segura de que eso era una broma? ―Inquirió con tono divertido, dando unos pasos hacia ella. Marley tragó saliva, retrocediendo a su vez, sintiéndose intimidada por la muchacha―. ¿Me tienes miedo, o qué?

―No...―intentó responder con serenidad, sacudiendo la cabeza―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kitty?

― ¿Yo? ―Se hizo un poco la sueca, aunque rápidamente por su expresión, decidió ser directa―. Quiero ayudarte a decidirte, porque te veo un poco perdida...

Marley arrugó la nariz, percatándose del gesto sincero de la rubia, extrañándose. No entendía la razón por la que tenía interés la muchacha, además de que tampoco sabía bien lo que ella misma quería. No sabía bien el porqué Kitty pensaba que podía ayudarla a aclararse, pero tampoco era consciente de si se tenía que aclarar o no.

―No estoy perdida, y no sé porqué me quieres ayudar.

―Mira, Rose. Sé que no hemos sido muy buenas amigas, y tampoco es que ahora lo seamos...Sin embargo, me importa Jake, y quiero saber si va a tener alguna posibilidad. Además, es muy divertido ver como una perdedora como tú se intenta aclarar sobre si le gustan las chicas o no.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cínica y falsa, girándose, rebotando la coleta de manera que la castaña se apartó, alejándose por si acaso, viendo como la animadora se acercaba a la puerta. Se contuvo en hacer un gesto de desagrado, y sacudió la cabeza.

― ¡Espera! No me gustan las chic...

―Rose―interrumpió Kitty, deteniéndose en la puerta―. No hace falta que digas nada. Ya hablaremos. Solamente piensa en porqué te has puesto tan nerviosa el otro día con Santana...Piensa bien si es porque eres alguien que se deja intimidar por cualquiera, o porque te pones muy nerviosa con una mujer tan atractiva cerca.

Y tras decir estas palabras, salió del baño, dejando en este a Marley, quien se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Santana salió de la ducha, con el cabello mojado sobre sus hombros, cubriéndose con una mano los pechos, mirando hacia los lados. Era extraño volver a ducharse en las duchas de los vestuarios de las animadoras, después de tanto tiempo; sin embargo, la entrenadora Sylvester le había pedido que le ayudase en los entrenamientos con las animadoras, permitiéndole usar después el baño para asearse, después de que se hubiesen marchado todas las chicas.

Cogió una de las toallas y se cubrió, acercándose a uno de los bancos en el que se encontraba su bolsa. Se sentó, sacando de esta un cepillo para su cabello, con el fin de desenredarse este. Suspiró, pensativa, sin saber muy bien en cómo había llegado a todo aquello. Además, el hecho de estar allí, en ese lugar que perteneció a su pasado, no le ayudaba con lo que quería.

Había quedado el día anterior con una chica, que había conocido anteriormente en un bar. Charlaron, tomaron unas copas, y después se fueron a la casa de ella, donde tuvieron una sesión intensiva de sexo, hasta pasadas las seis de la mañana, cuando Santana se vistió y se marchó de allí, dejando una nota en la mesita de noche. Le había gustado estar con esa mujer, que era atractiva, y que conseguía atraer a cualquiera. Sin embargo, no le interesaba de otra manera, por lo que le dijo en la nota que ya la llamaría, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Le gustaba ser directa, pero también quería ser educada, y no se iba a marchar sin antes despedirse. Había sido una noche fantástica, igual que la anterior, cuando estuvo con otra persona diferente. Incluso se había permitido estar con un hombre, decidiendo definitivamente que sí que le gustaban las mujeres, y que los hombres eran para ocasiones muy especiales.

Y pese a todo eso, no conseguía sacar a Brittany de su cabeza. Era el amor de su vida, que estaba rehaciendo su vida, y ella de mientras estaba allí, sumergida en relaciones esporádicas que todavía no le estaban sirviendo para nada. Quería pasar página, pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan difícil. Lo había intentado con algo estable, y ahora lo intentaba con algo pasajero.

― ¿Santana?

Se sobresaltó, aunque guardó rápidamente las apariencias, levantándose del banco para apartarse la melena, que seguía un poco húmeda, colocándose mejor la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, aunque dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas y torneadas piernas. Se sorprendió al ver que era Marley la que entraba con timidez en los vestuarios, sonrojada, deteniéndose en frente de ella.

Marley era una muchacha atractiva, a Santana le atraía, y le gustaba bastante. Desde el primer momento que la vio, supo que podría sacar partido, y que seguramente iba a correr una suerte parecida a la de Rachel Berry, aunque era una muchacha mucho más atractiva que la que era en esos momentos su mejor amiga. No solo por su físico, sino por su forma de ser. Marley con su dulzura e inocencia conseguía llamar la atención, además, se acompañaba a su forma de ser esos ojos azules claros que reflejaban la pureza de su corazón. Y eso hacía que sintiese una especie de atracción, que le ocurría de manera similar con Brittany, solo que esta última tenía una picardía que la castaña no, y la otra tenía una inteligencia que su antigua pareja no mostraba.

La castaña se quedó a una cierta distancia de ella, observando sus piernas al principio, usando como excusa para ello el hecho de su timidez, y no atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Sin embargo, después, tras observar la desnudez de las piernas de la latina, que sin lugar a dudas le parecía sexy a Marley, esta levantó la vista, clavando los ojos azules en los ojos oscuros de la otra, que le dedicó una sonrisa abierta, y pícara.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rose? ―Preguntó en broma mientras se colocaba mejor la toalla, dejando un poco más al descubierto las piernas, a propósito, solamente para poder ver a la aludida toda nerviosa, y sonrojada.

―No...Es decir, no es que no me guste. A ver, tampoco es que me guste, es que...―intentó explicarse, intimidada, y casi tartamudeando.

Santana soltó una sonora carcajada, y negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a colocarse lo que tenía cubriéndole el cuerpo de la misma forma que estaba antes, y Marley consiguió respirar, más aliviada, aunque echando un último vistazo a la chica, que se giró, dándole la espalda.

―Es una broma, Marley. No te tienes de qué preocupar―dijo con tono cómplice, buscando en su bolsa un tanga de color negro, y un sujetador a color, para poder ponérselo―. ¿Querías algo?

―En verdad me apetecía hablar solamente...―se sinceró Marley, sentándose en el banco, mientras la otra se vestía, procurando no mirarla.

―Puedes mirar...No te voy a comer―bromeó, quitándose la toalla, para dejar ver tranquilamente su escultural cuerpo.

Marley miró de reojo, sobresaltándose al ver a Santana solamente cubierta por su ropa interior, por lo que, con gran velocidad, desvió la mirada, y se mantuvo así un poco, procurando estar pendiente de que la latina se vistiese para poder mirarla. No entendía bien la razón pero se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa al tener a la latina así.

―En realidad, lo que quería era que me ayudases a preparar una canción para lo de Glee club.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres cantar?

―Algo que exprese como me siento―terminó por contestar, después de reflexionar por unos momentos.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes? ―Quiso saber Santana, colocándose los vaqueros, atenta a las palabras de Marley.

―Pues...

¿Cómo se sentía? Estaba confusa, y también dolida. Se sentía destrozada, como si le hubiesen roto por dentro. No se sentía la misma persona después de lo que le había sucedido con Jake. Tenía miedo en volver a confiar en alguien, y también por el hecho de que le pudiese gustar algo que, para su punto de vista, nunca iba a suceder.

― ¿Pues? ―Santana se sentó a su lado, con el torso descubierto, solo llevando como prenda el sujetador.

Marley respiró hondo, procurando no mirarla hacia los pechos. No entendía si quería mirar por curiosidad, pues era algo obvio que mirase si estaba así, o por el hecho de que de verdad le interesaba mirar como serían los atributos femeninos de su amiga, y mentora, que estaba a su lado, con los ojos negros clavados en su rostro, mostrando una curiosidad.

―No sé...

―Puedes ser sincera conmigo...Somos amigas, y encima, eres mi chica―le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo Marley por ese gesto, atreviéndose a mirarla―. Así que...

―Tengo miedo...Estoy como rota―Santana la miró con atención―. Siento que no puedo volver a confiar en nadie después de lo que me sucedió con Jake...Tengo miedo a enamorarme de nuevo, y a la vez, quiero pasar página. No seguir sufriendo por eso.

Santana la miró comprensiva. Entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a Marley. Ella también tuvo mucho miedo e inseguridad con Brittany, y aunque fue ella quien la dejó, esta enseguida se buscó a otra persona, mientras que ella permaneció, y permanecía, atada a ella. Comprendía que Marley quisiese pasar página, porque ella también buscaba hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Sabes? Podrías cantar Wreking Ball, de Miley Cyrus...Así te liberas, y expresas tus sentimientos.

― ¿Tú crees que me va a quedar bien esa canción? ―Marley parecía dudar.

―Créeme...―susurró Santana, mirándola la otra a los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. De repente, se le hacía que había poco espacio entre ellas―; te va a quedar genial―dudó un momento.

―Está bien...

Santana sonrió ante esa respuesta, y Marley no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco.

* * *

―Gracias por haber venido...

Kitty asintió mientras estaba en la silla sentada. Estaban en una de las aulas en las que se reunían cuando la relación que existía entre ellos no era conocida por nadie. Artie cerró la puerta y movió las ruedas de la silla, de manera que esta se acercó a donde estaba situada la animadora, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

El castaño parecía estar dudando un poco, y la rubia no comprendía el comportamiento de su novio. Lo había notado esos últimos días más lejano de lo que era, y si antes le gustaba, ahora comprendía que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de un simple gusto. Le quería, y aunque dentro de poco él se iba a marchar a la universidad, tenía esperanzas de que se pudiese mantener una relación a distancia.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Artie? Llevas unos días un poco raro, y me estoy preocupando...―confesó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Tenemos que hablar, Kitty.

La muchacha se puso alerta, separando los brazos, y apoyándolos en la silla, irguiéndose sobre esta, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los de su novio, aunque este enseguida apartó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual entre los dos, con expresión de culpa. La animadora frunció el ceño, confusa.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Mira...He estado pensando en nosotros―empezó el chico―, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor de que lo dejemos ahora.

― ¿Cómo que lo dejemos? ―Cuestionó, impresionada.

―Sí...Me voy a ir a la universidad, vamos a estar muy lejos y va a ser muy difícil―se excusó, mientras que ella soltó una carcajada, cínica, ante esas palabras.

―Yo tenía miedo a eso y me convenciste para tener una relación contigo, porque decías que merecía la pena el esfuerzo por mí, porque me querías de verdad―dijo, incrédula―. ¡Ni siquiera lo hemos intentando y ya estás dando por perdida nuestra relación! Yo quiero intentarlo, Artie―dijo sincera―. Es la primera vez que me quiero involucrar tanto con alguien.

―No soy el chico que te mereces―empezó de nuevo el chico―. No me puedo mover, nos vamos a ver poco, no te voy a prestar toda la atención que necesitas.

―Ni tú mismo te crees lo que estás diciendo. No eres tan considerado como para pensar en esas cosas―escupió esas palabras, herida, como si le detestase, aunque en verdad estaba dolida por lo que se estaba aconteciendo―. Es cierto que no te puedes mover, pero eso no te suponía a ti ningún problema cuando querías salir conmigo, y que todo el mundo se enterase de que eras mi novio. ¡E incluso a mí al final no me importó! Creía que eramos una pareja que se quería... ¡Me he sacrificado por ti! ―Bramó, levantándose, herida―. Tengo derecho a saber la razón por la que me dejas.

―No quiero estar atado a alguien y que por ejemplo, esté allí, te eche de menos, no tener a mi novia allí, y conocer a alguien que me pueda dar lo que tú no me vas a poder dar...No quiero estar con alguien que es demasiado pequeña para alguien que va a ir a la escuela de cine por cuestión de meses.

Kitty se quedó estática en su lugar, dolida. Estaba empezando a comprender las verdaderas razones por las que Artie la estaba dejando, y no le estaban gustando. No creía siquiera que eso fuese posible. Esperaba que por parte de ese chico hubiese más compromiso en esa relación, pero solo le gustaba, y le gustaba de una manera superficial.

―Me estás dejando porque no quieres tener ahí a alguien para poder acostarte con otra chica estando en la universidad...Lo que surja, ¿no? ―Le sonrió de manera irónica―. Eres un hipócrita, Artie. De verdad pensé que serías diferente a todos los tíos con los que he estado, que solo te buscan o para tener sexo, o para ganar popularidad en el instituto. Creía que tú no eras así...―dijo, sinceramente dolida. Era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón, y que no solo le hacían daño a su orgullo―. Y por cierto, no creo que sea tan pequeña cuando hasta hace unos días bien venías a mi casa para hacer cosas que precisamente no eran de críos―dejó caer, insinuando todas las veces que habían mantenido relaciones.

―Y no soy así―se intentó defender el chico―. Y me gustas, en serio. Pero somos demasiado jóvenes y...

―Y eso es una estupidez―exclamó, con la mirada nublada por el dolor―. Cuando quieres a alguien, lo intentas. No pedías más...Me has traicionado.

El muchacho suspiró, e hizo que la silla de ruedas se girase, empezando a dirigirse hacia la salida. Kitty se quedó en su sitio, estática, respirando agitadamente, intentando no echarse a llorar. Su madre le había enseñado que llorar era de débiles, y ella no quería ser débil, ni mostrarse así ante él. Se detuvo justo en la entrada, dándole la espalda a la que en esos momentos ya era su ex novia.

―Si sirve de algo, lo siento...

― ¡Púdrete! ―Gritó ella, enfadada, mientras él salía de allí.

Se sentó de nuevo, agitada, temblando, y dejando que las lágrimas empezasen a correr por sus mejilla.

Mientras Kitty Wilde estaba sentada, llorando porque su novio la acababa de dejar, Marley estaba yendo para su casa, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido con su antigua pareja, Jake, y en que podría cantar la canción que Santana le había indicado. Y esta última se encontraba en frente de la casa de los padres de su ex novia, Brittany, en silencio, notando como la noche se iba cerniendo sobre ella.

Tres mujeres con algo en común.

Marcadas y selladas.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Bueno, creo que es de las primeras notas que dejo, y solo era para agradecer los comentarios en la historia. Creo que es el primer Martana que hay en español, o al menos, con intenciones de tener una larga duración, así que espero que lo disfrutéis y que tengáis paciencia :3 Un besuco y gracias por leer ante todo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Entró en la biblioteca, deteniéndose en la puerta. Había dudado en entrar o no, debido a que no sería bueno para su reputación encontrarse allí; pero pese a ello, lo único que le apetecía era un poco de silencio, y de calma, para estar ella sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Artie había decidido poner fin a la relación que ellos dos mantenían, y aunque esperaba que solo se sintiese así de mal y apenada el primer día, todos los días no podía evitar echarse a llorar, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Una presión que incrementaba cada vez que le veía por los pasillos, y él fingía que no la conocía, posiblemente por el temor que le causaba su presencia. No sabía si le dolía más el hecho de que la tuviese miedo, aunque eso la resarcía de alguna forma, o por la cuestión de que Artie ya no era más su pareja.

Era doloroso romper una relación. Se creaban momentos incómodos, que iban a más si tenían algún círculo que ambos llegasen a compartir. En su caso, era cierto que todo se complicaba más cuando se encontraban en el Glee club, y se veía obligada a sentarse al lado de Tina, y él se ponía en la otra esquina, escondiéndose un poco de ella, como evitando cualquier encuentro que pudiese surgir entre ellos. Era doloroso, y eso hacía que sintiese bastante rabia hacia el chico.

Por eso había decidido ir a la biblioteca. En los vestuarios de las animadoras, todas iban a estar hablando de estupideces que no le importaban a nadie, además de que se imaginaba que le iban a preguntar sobre las razones por las que su relación con el chico de la silla de ruedas, que era como se referían al castaño al desconocer su nombre, había llegado a su fin; y en el Glee club le iban a obligar a cantar sobre sus sentimientos para expresarse. Y ella no quería expresarse. Quería un poco de silencio, para estar calmada, y poder estar tranquila. Ni siquiera en su casa podía estar así, porque su madre, que era una mujer que siempre estaba pendiente de su hija, estaba preocupada por esta, al verla estos días tan apenada y ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Lo que no quería era darle razones a su madre para estar más inquieta, cuando lo que necesitaba era un poco de calma.

Dudó un momento, pero al ver a Ryder sentado en una de las mesas, lo sopesó más debidamente. Aunque habían tenido sus más y sus menos, el muchacho era agradable, y si era sincera, el hecho de que fuese jugador de fútbol hacía que, si se sentaba con él, no tendría problema alguno con respecto a su popularidad. Al contrario, tener una relación más cercana con él, como amigos, más de lo que pudiesen parecer al ir al Glee club, le ayudaría con su imagen. No se lo pensó más veces, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado el castaño.

Este, al notar la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la animadora allí, esperando algún comentario o insulto por su parte. Además, todo el mundo sabía que Artie y ella habían dejado su relación, y se imaginaba que estaría de peor humor. Se irguió en su lugar, sosteniendo el libro que tenía en las manos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada, para la sorpresa de Ryder.

Kitty se sentó justo a su lado, dejando la mochila a un lado, y sacó un libro. Le costó al castaño reconocer el título, debido a su dislexia, razón por la cual se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca, y por las mañanas en las horas libres. Era el libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", de Jane Austen. No se imaginaba a Kitty leyendo ese tipo de lecturas, pero también era cierto que no la conocía del todo como para poder saber de ella.

No sabía si preguntarle el porqué se había sentado al lado de él, aunque al sopesar lo que hacer, cayó en la cuenta de que la muchacha no se lo iba a tomar bien, incluso podría pensar que la estaba echando de allí. Se preguntó a sí mismo si la quería tener a su lado, pero también cuando lo meditó, se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba tenerla a su lado, en silencio, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, y en su lectura.

Incluso le era agradable. Así, en silencio, Kitty tenía un aire más delicado, y angelical, que le sorprendía al jugador de fútbol. Nunca se había imaginado estar en esa situación con ella, mordiéndose el labio para contenerse y no esbozar una sonrisa. Por una extraña razón, el tenerla allí hacía que el silencio fuese más reconfortante.

Porque Ryder, al igual que Kitty, también buscaba allí un rato de silencio, donde se podía evadir de los pensamientos que le azotaban a la mente cuando estaba en su casa, donde no hacía nada, además de ayudar a cocinar a su madre, porque le apasionaba la cocina. Pero eso solo le hacía pensar en la señora Rose, y por tanto, siempre acababa pensando en Marley.

Y ahora que estaba empezando a asumir que la castaña no le iba a corresponder, quería tener el pensamiento ocupado en otras cosas, como en la lectura, que le ayudaba a mejorar su rendimiento en la escuela. Por esa razón, se ponía a leer en la biblioteca, donde nadie le iba a ver, ni le iba a preguntar. Ni tampoco iba a tener a esas chicas que admiraban su papel en el equipo, y que querían salir con él. Quería calma, y curar su corazón roto. Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Marley se acabase dando cuenta de su presencia. Hasta entonces, iba a permanecer así, tranquilo, intentando ser amable y dulce como siempre.

Pero en esos momentos, mientras Kitty parecía centrada en el libro, no pudo evitar pensar en porqué Artie había dejado a la animadora. Sabía que la chica de ojos verdes tenía un carácter fuerte, pero también era consciente de que la muchacha había mostrado que de verdad sentía algo profundo por el muchacho. ¿Cómo este, que había dicho que la quería, la dejaba porque iba a conocer a otras chicas en la escuela a la que iba a ir? Porque era la razón que había comentado al resto de los chicos, que escuchaban atentos, admirando el valor del hombre para dejar a la animadora, con el carácter tan fuerte que tenía. Y en verdad, Ryder no vio ese gesto como algo de valor, sino miserable por su parte.

Pensó en sí decirle algo, en sí comentar su opinión, intentando hacerle entender que la entendía. Sin embargo, no quería que ella pensase que la compadecía; porque aunque fuese así de verdad, sabía que no sentaba bien que eso lo hiciesen las personas. Los ojos de Kitty se apartaron del libro, y se encontraron con los ojos chocolates de él, sorprendiéndole observándola.

Pero no apartó la vista de ella, sino que se mantuvo así, con las manos sosteniendo el libro. Ella se quedó en silencio, preguntándose que sería que estaría mirando él tan atentamente en ella. No sabía como fue, pero sus ojos estaban impregnados de una calidez que hacía que ella se sintiese reconfortada, apoyada, cómoda. Como aquella vez, en la que ella le hizo saber a él que no era el único que había tenido una experiencia sexual desagradable. Cuando los dos se entendieron, se miraron, y supieron que no eran los únicos, que no estaban solos. Y ahora tampoco estaban solos.

Ella sonrió de lado, bajando la vista de nuevo al libro, manteniéndose sumergida en este. Ryder también sonrió, disimuladamente, y volvió a su lectura. Sería una buena experiencia estar con ella esos días, si se decidía a volver. Pero a él le gustaría que lo volviese a hacer.

* * *

Marley se detuvo en frente de sus compañeros después de que el señor Schuester dijese que la chica iba a cantar una canción. La muchacha desvió la mirada un momento hacia Santana, que la alentaba con la vista, sonriendo con timidez ella ante los ojos oscuros de la latina, que parecía estar concentrada en la figura de su alumna.

Artie se encontraba sentado junto con Jake, el que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando pacientemente, atento a la que era su ex novia. Kitty estaba sentada junto con Tina, y justamente detrás estaba Ryder, el que sonrió a Marley, medio embobado, para después desviar la vista hacia la animadora, la que le observó un momento de soslayo antes de centrarse en la castaña, que les miró con curiosidad antes de centrarse en el resto de sus compañeros.

―Bueno, quería cantar una canción para expresar mis sentimientos...

La morena asintió ante sus palabras, notando la vibración del móvil. Lo sacó disimuladamente, procurando no descentrar a Marley de su tarea. Para su sorpresa, era un mensaje de Brittany, poniéndole que la extrañaba bastante. Se tensó en su asiento, irguiéndose. Después volvió a fijar la vista al frente.

 _―We claed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped, never asking why..._

Comenzó a cantar, con sus ojos azules cristalinos, profundos, clavados en el rostro de Jake, que al reconocer la canción, desvió sus ojos oscuros, avergonzado. No iba a ser capaz de escuchar esa canción viniendo de ella, siendo consciente de todo el daño que le había causado a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo, que parecía que iba a darlo todo con esa canción. Respiró, hondo, manteniéndose serio.

Se sentía fatal al saber que le había causado daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo. No sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando para irse con la animadora esa, Bree, que ni siquiera era una milésima parte de preciosa de lo que era ya de por sí Marley Rose. Marley era esa chica que en cuanto vio, que en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que iba a ser especial en su vida. Y eso nunca le había sucedido con nadie.

Era cierto que cuando vio a Bree, que le provocaba, que le buscaba, le pudo una necesidad demasiado primaria. Algo que con Marley no podía satisfacer, porque la chica no se entregaba a él nunca. No parecía estar dispuesto a ello, y eso le dolió. Le dolió que ella le rechazase cuando supuestamente estaba tan enamorada de él. Muchas veces se cuestionaba Jake como es que ella no había querido estar a su lado, cuando era lo que él más deseaba. Quería esperarla, pero quería sentirse correspondido, y ella se había limitado a rechazarle.

Y ahora estaban ahí los dos. Ella mirándole con esos ojos cristalinos, y él intentando por todos los medios no echarse a llorar. Porque le había roto el corazón, a Marley, a su chica, y esta no tenía pensado volver a perdonarle. No tenía pensado siquiera darle una segunda oportunidad, y solo pretendía tenerle como amigo. Y él no quería eso. No quería que fuese un adiós. El quería que fuese como fue antes.

Con sus corazones encadenados, en uno solo.

 _―All I wanted was to break your walls...All you ever did was wreck me._

Ryder observaba como Marley cantaba la canción, con las manos unidas, colocadas sobre sus piernas, moviendo el pie de manera constante y nerviosa. Sus pupilas de tonalidad chocolate se deslizaron a la figura de Kitty, que parecía concentrada en la canción, al igual que debería estarlo él.

Tras unos segundos, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de la castaña. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, fuerte, ardiente, que casi provocaba en su corazón un cierto escozor, debido al dolor por no tenerla; por ni siquiera poder causar en ella un poco de lo que ella causaba en él.

Desde el primer momento en el que la vio, se enamoró. Como en las películas que echaban en la televisión, y que a veces le parecían una tontería de antes, pero después de conocerla a ella, empezó a entender el significado de todas las palabras que pronunciaban los actores, de las palabras que componían las canciones románticas, y las palabras que se encontraban plasmadas en los libros.

Había entendido lo que era el amor, la esperanza, la ilusión; y a su vez, había experimentado la paciencia, la espera, el amor no correspondido, y la desesperanza. Había experimentado tanto con Marley, y a su vez, no sabía si era bueno o malo. No era capaz de pensar en sí era justo pagarlo con ella, o culparse a él solamente de estar en esa situación. Sentía que había querido enamorarla, pertenecer a su mundo, y sin embargo, no había logrado nada de eso.

Se había quedado roto.

 _―You let me burn and now, we're ashes on the ground..._

Kitty desvió la vista de la figura de Marley, para dirigir una mirada fugada a Artie, que parecía que evitaba por todos los medios mirarla a ella. Sentía una especie de rabia en su interior cuando le veía, y a la vez, un amor profundo que ni ella misma sabía cómo describir, de ninguna manera.

Al principio, había tenido mucho miedo. El primer chico con el que experimentó algo, fue de manera forzada, cuando tenía solamente once años. Después, su relación con Jake no fue algo que le hubiese hecho sentir segura precisamente, debido al enamoramiento del moreno por Marley. También había mostrado interés por Ryder, que era guapo y atractivo, pero este estaba detrás de alguien que resultó ser una mentira, además de que también había estado enamorado de Marley, y lo seguía estando. También había estado con Puck, pero este era igual o peor que su hermano, por lo que la relación no duró demasiado.

Y apareció Artie. No era el chico más guapo, y menos perfecto. Era un poco pedante, y estaba en silla de ruedas, lo que no mejoraría su reputación en frente de las animadoras. Pero le hacía reír. Y le hacía sentir especial, como si ella fuese única en el universo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que de verdad era así para él.

Le había permitido soñar, ser única, incluso permitirse ser romántica con él. Había notado que por primera vez podía estar con alguien que no buscase solo sexo, o tener una mejor posición social. Creía que había acertado con él. Creía que Artie era especial, que lo de ellos dos era especial.

Pero eso había quedado roto, destrozado, para siempre.

 _―Don't you ever say I just walked away...I will always want you._

Santana se estremeció mientras escuchaba cantar a Marley, impresionada por su voz, además de fascinada. Notó la vibración del móvil, mirándolo y viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Brittany. Se quedó observando este, que además mostraba una imagen de la chica, sonriente.

La extrañaba.

Extrañaba tenerla a su lado, sentir que le podía apoyar. Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, y a su novia. Echaba de menos a esa chica que le había robado el corazón, y le hacía ser mejor persona. Esa mujer que muchos no entendían, pero que ella sí. Se entendían, se compenetraban, estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Pero ella se había ido, mientras que la morena se había quedado. Se había quedado prendada por siempre de ella. Siempre la querría. Siempre la desearía. Siempre sería su mayor perdición, o eso era lo que pensaba y creía. Pero también se tenía que marchar. No podía estar para ella, porque entre ellas todo se había perdido.

Ya no quedaba nada. Y ella no podía estar a su lado. Y Brittany no tendría derecho a echarle nada en cara.

Colgó la llamada.

 _―I came in like a wreking ball, I never hit so hard in love..._

Marley sintió que la voz se le iba rompiendo a cada sílaba que iba pronunciando, intentando respirar hondo. Tenía en frente al que fue el amor de su vida, Jake Puckerman. También estaba Ryder Lynn, el que había sido un gusto para ella, alguien que le agradaba y le atraía. También estaba Kitty, la que había sido su enemiga, y que ahora parecía ser su amiga. Y luego estaba Santana, su mentora, que le sonreía mientras ella cantaba.

Lo hacía con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Con toda su forma de mostrar como se sentía de verdad. Con la intensidad necesaria para transmitir el dolor que había sentido por el engaño de Jake. Porque le había roto el corazón. Porque se lo había hecho pedazos sin tener un poco de compasión por ella.

Había dado todo por ese amor. Lo había dado todo.

Sin embargo, era hora de pasar página.

Cuando terminó de cantar esa canción, decidió que ese era el final entre Jake y ella.

* * *

Marley se quedó a solas en la habitación después de que se hubiesen marchado todos. Jake salió de la habitación sin decir nada, al igual que muchos otros, que parecían algo desanimados, aunque sorprendidos por la fuerza de la voz de la castaña. Ryder fue el último en irse, quedándose en la puerta. Esperaba que él hubiese dicho algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo, marchándose. Suspiró, observando la sala con melancolía, sentándose en una de las sillas.

―Así que la artista necesita su momento a solas...

Sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, alzando la vista para encontrarse a Santana apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se levantó, colocándose bien la camiseta azul de tirantes que llevaba, y el pantalón corto. Apartó un mechón de su cabello, de manera que Santana sonrió ante ese gesto. No le pasó inadvertido la belleza de la mujer, que la estaba observando con sus ojos azules, que estaban más claros en la oscuridad.

―Necesitaba pensar, supongo...

― ¿Estás bien? ―Se interesó Santana, acercándose más a Marley, quedando cerca de la chica.

―Sí...Ha sido algo extraño―confesó, mordiéndose el labio―. Ha sido duro, pero liberador a la vez.

― ¿Liberador?

―He podido expresar que le quiero, que no puedo dejar de hacerlo todavía pero...Pero que ya no voy a estar para él―dijo, con los ojos fijos en los de la latina, que parecía impresionada. De ese detalle se percató la joven―. ¿Te sorprende?

―La verdad es que sí...Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, Marley.

La aludida se sonrojó ante las palabras de Santana. La mujer no entendía la razón, pero Marley le atraía de alguna manera. Esa chica dulce e inocente, aunque pareciese genuina, era capaz de tomar una decisión difícil, que era dejar a una persona atrás, aunque no quisiese hacerlo. Y lo admiraba, porque era consciente de lo duro que podía llegar a ser todo aquello. También lo había vivido.

―No soy fuerte, Santana...Solo quiero seguir con mi vida―se encogió de hombros.

―Lo eres. Eres fuerte, por lo que quieres. Eres fuerte por la gente que quieres. Eres fuerte pese a que una persona que te amaba te hiciese daño―murmuró la morena―. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti―fue directa.

― ¿En serio? ―Preguntó la otra, nerviosa.

―En serio...

La morena se acercó un poco más a Marley, mientras esta se quedaba estática en el lugar. Notaba como la respiración de la latina chocaba contra su rostro, notando su aliento, estremeciéndose por eso. Cada vez que la sentía más cerca, como la distancia entre los dos cuerpos disminuían, notaba una especie de tensión, y a la vez, deseo de que eso sucediese. Quería notar la presión de los labios de Santana contra los suyos.

Quería saborear su boca contra la suya, para su propia sorpresa. Cerró los ojos ante el roce de ambas narices, a punto de sentir los labios presionarse contra los de ella. Permaneció así, esperando, deseando, queriendo que eso sucediese en cuanto antes, aunque la espera hacía que ese encuentro se hiciese más deseoso.

Pero nunca llegó a suceder.

En cuanto notó como había más separación entre los dos cuerpos, y que no la terminaba de besar, abrió los ojos, buscando una señal en la expresión de Santana, aunque se fuese a morir de vergüenza después por haber esperado algo que no tenía porque suceder. Sin embargo, no vio nada, quedándose con la boca entreabierta, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Santana se había ido.

* * *

 **Hola, hola :3 Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de Martana. Creo que este capítulo ya empieza a hacer un poco de introducción en sí de las tramas en las que me voy a centrar, que es Martana, y también con Kyder. Espero que os guste, y siempre es bienvenida alguna crítica, u opinión, o sugerencia :3 Un besuco y gracias por leer :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Marley suspiró mientras Kitty la esperaba en el casillero con una leve sonrisa cínica, como se solía comportar ella de normal con todos, incluida ella. Sin embargo, la castaña había empezado a comprender lo que era tener una relación con Kitty Wilde, siendo las dos buenas amigas. La rubia tenía una forma de tratar a los demás, especial, y eso hacía que quisiese entenderla más, interesándose por ella.

― ¿Entonces te dejó así, sin más? ¿Pero tú la querías besar?

―No lo sé, Kitty...En ese momento debo admitir que sí, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

―Rose, si te ibas a dejar besar, era por algo... ¿No?

La muchacha se quedó pensativa ante esa pregunta, mientras caminaba al lado de la animadora, entrando en el aula de Glee. Podía ver como este se encontraba vacía todavía, y eso la relajaba. No había vuelto a ver a Santana desde ese día en la sala, y había pasado una semana desde entonces. Y no sabía como podía comportarse con ella en el momento en el que se encontrasen.

―No sé, Kitty...Estoy un poco confusa―confesó la muchacha, mientras apoyaba las manos en los muslos.

―Rose...

― ¿Qué? ―La miró, esperando alguna clase de burla por su parte. Se sorprendió al ver la seriedad, y a su vez, la comprensión en su mirada.

―Es normal estar confusa―le dijo, como intentando que así se relajase. Y escuchar esas palabras hicieron que Marley sintiese un poco de alivio―. Cuando te empieza a gustar alguien, a veces lo tienes claro desde el principio...Otras veces lo dudas.

La chica asintió ante las palabras de la que podía ser su nueva amiga. Era cierto. Recordaba que en cuanto vio a Jake por primera vez, fue consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba. Sintió algo en su corazón, una opresión en su pecho, que no le sirvió de nada. No le sirvió para darse cuenta del daño que el muchacho le podía causar.

―No quiero volver a sufrir como con Jake...―antes de seguir hablando, prefirió no seguir. Sabía lo buena amiga que era Kitty de Jake, pese a ser también ex novia del chico―. Perdona.

―No te culpo...Yo no estaba enamorada de Jake, pero enseguida me dio la patada por ti―le recordó, haciendo que Marley se removiese incómoda en su sitio―. Ahora sé que no fue culpa tuya en sí, y yo también hice cosas malas. Eso ya está en el pasado, Rose...

―Sí, pero tu tono de voz sigue siendo un poco...

―No importa, es mi carácter―se defendió la rubia, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento―; el caso es que creo que cuando te gusta alguien, siempre se pasa un poco mal...Hasta que no sabes si le gustas, y si no le gustas pues sigues con tu vida. Y si le gustas, pues genial―se encogió de hombros, mirándola de reojo―. La vida es así...No hay que tener miedo―murmuró, casi para sí misma que para la castaña, la que asintió ante sus palabras.

― ¿Cómo lo llevas? Lo de Artie...

Kitty se quedó callada ante la pregunta de su nueva amiga. No sabía qué responder a eso. No lo llevaba mal. Era difícil verle por los pasillos, y saber que ya no era su novio. Era complicado, y a su vez, no sabía cómo sentirse. Le dolía, pero ella era una persona que cuando sucedía algo como eso, se encerraba en ella misma, y seguía con su vida, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos. Y hablar sobre ello hacía que todo se volviese más real, y no quería que su vida se volviese real.

―Bien...

― ¿Segura?

Maldijo por dentro a Marley. Era lo único que le ponía nerviosa de ella. Esa insistencia por acercarse. Esa insistencia por preocuparse por ella. Era buena hasta con las personas que habían sido horribles con ella, y no lo entendía. Ella con gente que la había tratado mal no era capaz de comportarse de una buena manera, y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No quería parecer débil ni estúpida. Y sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que era eso lo que la castaña aparentaba para los demás, ella era consciente de que Marley no era tan débil ni tan imbécil. Justamente con esa forma suya de estar, conseguía quedar por encima de los demás.

―Lo llevo―dijo al fin, tras unos segundos de silencio―. Es difícil, tengo que admitirlo, pero...Se sobrelleva.

Marley asintió. Comprendía que era lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Ella también había vivido por eso, y en parte, lo vivía. Era cierto que se sentía confusa, pero eso no quitaba que fuese difícil no tener a Jake a su lado, apoyándola, y queriéndola. Porque por unos momentos, Marley se sintió querida, y se imaginaba que Kitty también se había sentido así.

En ese momento llegaron el resto de los integrantes del club, quedándose ellas dos calladas, simulando no tener esa amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ellas dos. Kitty le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Marley antes de fingir que siquiera le importaba la chica, y esta sonrió por lo bajo.

Era extraño, pero se sentía apoyada por la animadora, aunque fuese en silencio. Era una amistad confusa, pero lo sentía así. Eran dos chicas que se comprendían, que habían vivido una mala experiencia con sus respectivas parejas, y sin querer, había encontrado una aliada en alguien que no imaginaba. El dolor era algo considerado como negativo, y sin embargo, gracias a él, se creaban lazos que podían ser muy fuertes, tanto que ni las mismas personas que lo creaban lo imaginarían siquiera.

La muchacha esperó a ver si Santana aparecía, cosa que hizo. Sentía una especie de ansiedad en su cuerpo, esperando a ver si la mujer hacía alguna muestra, siquiera, de interés por ella. Por lo que había sucedido la otra vez. Por intentar hablarlo. Kitty deslizó su mirada un momento hacia la figura de Ryder, volviendo al frente, frunciendo el ceño por sus propios actos, sin llegar a comprender su comportamiento.

Marley esperaba un signo de Santana.

Se llevó una gran decepción al ver que la mujer, al mirarla, no mostró signo cualquiera de querer hablar con ella. Ni siquiera la saludó.

Simplemente, se sentó al lado del señor Schuester. Y no sucedió nada más.

* * *

Ryder levantó la vista del libro, disimuladamente, para poder observar a Kitty, que parecía ensimismada en el propio libro que estaba leyendo ella. El muchacho se mordió el labio ligeramente, dudando en sí hablar o no. Quería preguntarle a la muchacha si quería tomar algo con él en la cafetería, y así poder hablar un rato con ella.

Era confuso, porque llevan varios días juntos, sentados en la mesa de la biblioteca, leyendo. Y Ryder, sin saber porque, se entretenía buscando a Kitty entre la gente cuando estaban en los pasillos. Le era divertido localizar a la chica más baja de la clase entre todas las personas que eran altas. Pero también se hacía ver. Destacaba. Y le llamaba la atención que ella, siendo de tan baja altura, fuese alguien que impusiese ante los demás.

En cambio, Kitty se entretenía observando a Ryder de reojo a veces. Le parecía gracioso que tuviese que esforzarse tanto por leer las cosas, y podía ser cruel debido a la dislexia que padecía el castaño. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía gracioso era el hecho de como arrugaba él la nariz al ver que había algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento. Tampoco entendía porque le miraba de reojo, procurando que nadie la descubriese, como si fuese algo malo. Pero cuando veía que nadie se percataba de ese detalle, sonreía para sí misma, satisfecha.

Ryder entreabrió la boca para hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido. La rubia alzó la vista, buscando la razón de ese ruido mientras que el castaño se sonrojaba, a sabiendas de lo que había sido. Había estado todo el día sin comer debido a los nervios de un examen que había tenido recientemente y no había tenido tiempo para comer algo, esperando a llegar a casa para poder hacerlo. La animadora alzó una ceja, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, esperando que el muchacho hablase.

―Perdona, yo...

La joven le cortó cerrando bruscamente el libro, y levantándose de la silla con cuidado de no hacer más ruido. Se quedó congelado, esperando que la joven no le estuviese detestando por eso, y que se hubiese roto esa especie de relación que había surgido entre ellos. Aunque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido entre ellos, o lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería que esa especie de complicidad se perdiese por una estupidez como aquella.

―Vamos, Bieber...Tengo nocilla en casa, y tengo bastante hambre así que vayamos a merendar...

El joven se quedó impresionado, mientras ella recogía sus cosas. Estaba intentando procesar la información. ¿Kitty Wilde le había invitado a su casa para merendar? Esperaba que la chica lo siguiese con un "Es broma, y eres patético. ¿Con lo enorme que eres y todavía tienes hambre? Debes de haberte tragado un armario empotrado"; sin embargo, no vino nada de eso.

― ¿A qué esperas? ―Le preguntó ella, habiendo terminado de meter los libros en la mochila.

―Esto... ¿Me lo dices a mí?

―No sabía que con la dislexia te afectase al hecho de escucharme...―dijo ella con ironía, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa por su comentario. Él arrugó la nariz, un poco a disgusto―. Sí, te lo digo a ti, Bieber...No hagas que me arrepienta.

El joven soltó una leve risa mientras se levantaba, también recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras Kitty esperaba pacientemente, moviendo la piernas con cierto nerviosismo, cruzada de brazos. De mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, aburrida, y él recogía, no podía evitar analizarla, siendo precavido para que ella no le descubriese.

No era como Marley, ni mucho menos. Kitty era una mujer con carácter. Era alguien que no se callaba para decir sus opiniones, aunque pudiese ofender a cualquiera. Su personalidad le hacía verse alguien sin sentimientos, y a su vez, sensual, de manera que a los chicos les atraía. No era la chica más guapa, pero se seguridad le hacía ser atractiva, y sus ojos verdes eran bonitos, aunque en ellos reflejasen una cierta maldad que a la gente les asustaba.

En cambio, Marley era la representación de la pura dulzura. Era un amor de chica, además de guapa. Porque para Ryder, Marley era la chica más bonita, objetivamente hablando. Sus ojos azules desde el principio le hicieron ver lo buena persona que era. Había leído una vez que la mirada es el reflejo del alma, y eso era puramente verdad en Marley.

Pero había algo en la mirada de Kitty que le atraía en cierta manera. Era fría, y sin embargo, había un brillo en su forma de mirar a la gente que le hacía querer saber más, adentrarse un poco en los sentimientos de la rubia. No la había visto nadie llorar por Artie, y sin embargo, al mirarla, creía percibir el mismo dolor que el sentía cuando Marley le rechazaba.

Kitty no era Marley, y Marley era una chica que parecía ser perfecta, aunque no lo fuese.

Sin embargo, a Ryder Kitty le parecía un misterio.

Y ese misterio le gustaba un poco, aunque no lo fuese a admitir nunca...O eso creía él.

* * *

Santana se apartó un mechón de cabello, mientras terminaba de recoger algunas cosas en la sala del Glee Club. Miró que su móvil sonaba, y alzó una ceja al ver quien era la persona que la estaba llamando, un tanto sorprendida. Aceptó la llamada de inmediato, esperando escuchar la voz que tan bien conocía.

―Cuando Rachel me ha dicho que estabas en Lima, no me lo he podido creer, siendo sincera...―susurró la otra persona con una voz un poco sarcástica.

―La enana no se podía estar callada, desde luego...―murmuró rodando los ojos la latina.

―Por mucho que te pese, Santana, está preocupada por ti...

Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Por supuesto que sabía que Rachel estaba preocupada por ella. Y se lo agradecía, aunque no lo fuese a decir nunca en voz alta. No tenía pensado reconocer nada de eso.

―Lo sé, créeme que lo sé...La llevo aguantando mucho tiempo como compañera―se quedó un momento callada―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fabray?

―Me preocupo también por una de mis mejores amigas, aunque te cueste creerlo―reprochó la rubia, con un tono un poco molesto, aunque se notaba en ella una cierta simpatía, como si se esperase esa reacción por parte suya―. Y me preocupa que hayas vuelto a Lima por Brittany, Santana...

―Necesitaba pensar―fue la única respuesta por su parte.

―Mira...Soy amiga de las dos, pero no es divertido ver como tiras toda tu vida por la borda solamente por Britt...Tienes que superarlo.

― ¿Por qué crees que he vuelto? Para hacer eso que me acabas de decir―dijo cortante. Quinn se dio cuenta que no iba a ir por buen camino si le decía eso, porque para su sorpresa, Santana iba a defender a Brittany. Le resultaba extraño, porque aunque había tenido buena relación con sus antiguas parejas, lo de Santana con Brittany era un caso excepcional.

―Solamente quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo...Vamos a ir Puck y yo una semana allí...Tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres y, bueno, con algunas personas más...

― ¿Te has vuelto a quedar embarazada?

―No, idiota. Ya te diré...El caso es que te quiero ver.

Santana sonrió un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Tomó su abrigo mientras recordaba su época en las animadoras, y de cuando compitió con Quinn para quitarle el puesto de capitana de animadoras. Pero por mucho que ella no lo reconociese, siempre admiró la habilidad de la rubia, y no solo para dar unas bofetadas impresionantes.

Cuando salió, escuchando que Quinn le seguía hablando, se quedó quieta al ver al fondo a Marley. No había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido, y en como lo había querido evitar. Quiso haberla besado, y haberse acostado con ella. Pero no era lo adecuado, porque eran amigas, y no quería estropearlo. Ya se había acostado una vez con una amiga, que era Quinn, y por suerte con ella no se complicó porque cada una sabía lo que quería, pero no estaba segura de que fuese a ser así con Marley. Tenía miedo de que fuese a más. No quería que la chica se ilusionase y hubiese complicaciones entre ellas dos.

― ¿Santana? ―Le instó Quinn al otro lado de la línea, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

― ¿Mm? ―Susurró la latina, apartando un momento la vista de la castaña―. Perdona, me he distraído un momento...

―Ya me he fijado...Es mejor que hablemos en otro momento que estés más centrada. Cuídate, Santana.

―Hasta otra ocasión, señorita Fabray.

Se pudo imaginar que la otra sonrió al otro lado del teléfono antes de colgarle, apartando el móvil de la oreja, y mirando un momento la pantalla antes de guardar el artefacto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando alzó la vista, buscando con ella a Marley, la chica ya se había marchado.

Suspiró, pensativa, y luego decidió seguir por su camino.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí seguimos. Sé que por el resumen puede parecer que iba a ir un poco rápido por el tema sexual, pero es que aunque en parte va a ser algo así, no quiero ir tan rápida porque no sería algo lógico en el personaje de Marley. Aparte de eso, lamento si he dejado con la intriga de lo del beso :P Pero era muy tentador ya empezar por eso jejeje. Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Un besuco y hasta el siguiente :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante, cuando el ruido de la música empezaba a ser solamente un sonido lejano para las dos. Podían sentir como todo se iba nublando en sus mentes, como la razón parecía estar dejando paso a algo completamente distinto, algo que les hacía sentirse vivas, y a la vez, vacías. Una especie de descarga que hacía que el estado de adrenalina que se apoderaba de las dos de vez en cuando desapareciese, pero que también retornase con más fuerza. Sin poder dejar de sentir un dolor en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Sin dejar de notar que todo podía cambiar, y que estaba en sus manos que eso sucediese.

― _¿Así que han preparado una fiesta?_

― _Sí, Rose―respondió de la manera más abierta y respetuosa Kitty, mientras caminaba al lado de la castaña._

 _Las dos acababan de salir de la clase que compartían juntas, y durante todo el rato la animadora le había estado hablando sobre la fiesta que organizaba uno de los jugadores de fútbol, y que había invitado a todo el mundo, incluido el Glee Club. Marley la escuchaba con cierto interés, aunque tenía claro que no iba a ir. No tenía pensado quedarse mirando mientras los demás se lo pasaban bien, cuando ella no encajaba bien en ese ambiente._

― _Piensas ir, ¿verdad? ―Inquirió Kitty mientras la castaña se detenía en su taquilla, para abrirla y sacar los libros que en ese momento necesitaba._

― _No...Me quedaré en casa con mi madre mientras vemos una película._

― _¿En serio? ―La rubia apretó la puerta de la taquilla de manera que cerró esta de un golpe fuerte, sobresaltando a la joven de ojos azules, que se giró hacia ella, sorprendida―. Tienes una vida socialmente patética, y para una fiesta en la que puedes lucirte, ¿no vas a ir? ¿Eres idiota, Marley?_

― _Gracias, Kitty―respondió rodando los ojos―. No pinto nada ahí...Además, voy a estar sola casi todo el rato._

 _Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Jake, que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Se cuestionaba a ella misma si hubiese ido a la fiesta con el moreno en los momentos en los que los dos estaban todavía juntos, o si en verdad, se hubiesen ido a casa de él o de ella para hacer el plan que quería realizar con su madre. A veces, aunque sabía que ya no quería a Jake de la misma forma, no podía evitar sentir esa vulnerabilidad que le había causado esa relación. Esa incertidumbre de si era su culpa que hubiesen acabado así los dos._

― _No vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo―aclaró la animadora._

― _Espera... ¿Por qué vas a estar conmigo? ―Susurró Marley, centrando los ojos azules en la rubia._

― _Primero, porque no estoy de ánimos de mucha fiesta, y tú tampoco, así que nos va a venir hacernos compañía mutuamente...―la más baja de las chicas se quedó mirando al horizonte, o esa impresión le dio a Marley._

 _Se giró, en busca de lo que estaba observando la animadora, y supuso que era la presencia de Artie lo que la alteraba, que estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras. Sin embargo, se estaba fijando la muchacha en la presencia de Ryder, que estaba atrás, colocando los libros en la taquilla._

― _¿Y lo segundo? ―Quiso saber Marley, suponiendo que había algo más. La pregunta sacó de su ensoñación a la otra._

― _Lo segundo...Es que no eres tan mala compañía después de todo._

 _Intentó decirlo sin dejar mostrar que, verdaderamente, estaba forzando una relación de amistad con Marley. Y Marley eso lo sabía, aunque no iba a obligar a su nueva amiga a decirle que la apreciaba. No tenía pensado hacerlo, porque le estaba gustando la manera en la que estaba surgiendo todo, y no quería estropearlo. Sonrió ante las palabras que había escuchado, y asintió, sin decir nada al respecto. Cuando se volteó, la animadora también sonrió de manera cómplice. Era agradable que la entendiese alguien con tan solo una sonrisa._

Salió de la casa mientras notaba como una especie de nudo se formaba en su interior. La otra mujer la seguía detrás de ella, y sabía que tenía ganas de desfogarse por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Primero la llamada. Luego verla a ella, y sentir su indiferencia. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras respiraba fuerte. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que eso del amor no era lo suyo. Si encontraba a una chica que le pudiese gustar, no llegaba a más que una noche, o que una amistad, como sucedió con Dani. Y si era una chica que pudiese llegar a más, siempre se estropeaba con la presencia de la otra mujer en su mente, que se apoderaba de ella, y le hacía sentir que todo ya dejaba de tener sentido.

Atrapó la cintura de la otra muchacha que la había seguido y la apoyó contra la pared con esa sensualidad tan característica en ella, deslizando las manos por las curvas bien marcadas de ese cuerpo desconocido para ella, pero que le atraía igualmente. Colisionó su boca, introduciendo la lengua con brusquedad. Quería sexo, no un momento romántico. Necesitaba desesperadamente olvidarse de esos ojos azules y de esa melena castaña.

 _Santana entró en la habitación de su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Miró de reojo el reloj que se encontraba colocado en la mesita de noche, viendo que eran las diez de la noche. Era pronto, y sin embargo, se encontraba agotada. Se sobresaltó al recibir una llamada, y ver que el nombre de Brittany aparecía en la pantalla del móvil, soltando un suspiro sonoro._

 _¿Cuánto iba a durar esa tortura? Amaba a la rubia, pero sabía que no podía seguir así. Su ex novia, y mejor amiga, estaba siguiendo su vida sin ella. Era capaz de avanzar, de tener relaciones con otras personas, y de dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre había mostrado más facilidad que ella para pasar página con respecto a ella, o de poder estar lejos de ella. Primero fue Artie, al que llegó a amar al igual que a ella, y después fue Sam, que en pocas semanas hizo que Brittany se centrase en él, cuando ellas recién habían roto. Era cierto que lo había dejado ella, pero no era capaz de superarla, y sin embargo, la otra fue capaz de hacerlo en cuestión de semanas._

― _¿San? ―Escuchó su voz al descolgar el móvil. Había extrañado su voz._

― _Britt..._

― _¡San! Es un poco difícil no lo localizarte―murmuró molesta la rubia. Se la imaginaba al otro lado del móvil arrugando la nariz. Ese gesto que se le había hecho siempre tan adorable―. ¿Dónde estabas? Quinnie me ha dicho que hablaron pero muy poco, porque estás muy ocupada..._

― _Perdona, Britt Britt―se disculpó, maldiciéndose después. No tenía porqué disculparse con ella―. He estado ocupada._

― _¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? Quinnie me ha dicho que has vuelto a Lima... ¿Es cierto?_

 _Se quedó callada, sin saber si ser sincera o no. Sí, había ido a Lima, pero no quería que la otra lo supiese. No quería que pensase que estaba locamente enamorada de ella todavía. Era verdad, pero no quería que su orgullo quedase herido. No quería volver a sentirse tan vulnerable con respecto a ella, para después, como siempre, sentir que Brittany se marchaba de nuevo para no volver. Notó que sus ojos se empezaban a aguar, lo que le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Respiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus ideas._

― _Sí, Britt―intentó que su voz no sonase rota. Odiaba sentirse así―. Por un tiempo...Para pensar que quiero hacer en mi vida._

― _¿Es por mí? ―Susurró la rubia, apenada._

― _No―dijo como pudo, con timidez._

― _San..._

― _Necesito pensar solamente, ¿vale? ―Exclamó, empezando a ponerse cortante._

― _San, no te pongas así...Lo entiendo, lo nuestro fue muy bonito―murmuró la otra con ternura―. Y nos amamos mucho, ¿no es así?_

― _Sí, nos quisimos mucho―aseguró la latina, intentando ser paciente._

― _Por eso tenemos que recordarlo porque fuiste mi primera novia y mi primer amor y mi primera vez―aseguró la rubia, sintiendo un vacío Santana en su interior al escucharla―. Pero nuestra época ha pasado ya..._

 _La morena cerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Se le seguía haciendo duro oír de los labios de Brittany que entre ellas, lo que había sucedido, ya había pasado. Que entre ellas ya no quedaba nada más que una hermosa amistad. Arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba en cómo ella se había quedado estancada en la relación entre ambas, mientras que la rubia seguía adelante. Eso le molestaba, y mucho._

― _Ya sé que lo nuestro ha sucedido...Aunque no te lo creas, lo tengo bastante claro. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto Britt...Para ti puede ser fácil, pero para mí no lo es. Necesito tiempo._

― _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

― _Que es mejor que estemos sin hablar por un tiempo...Por el bien de nuestra amistad―murmuró la latina, con voz un poco molesta._

― _Yo...Creía que me ibas a querer siempre en tu vida...―la voz de Brittany sonó triste al otro lado._

 _Santana se mordió el labio al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, pensando detenidamente sobre ello por unos segundos. ¿Quería tener a Brittany en su vida? La amaba, y siempre sería alguien importante en su vida, pero no sabía si le merecía la pena tenerla a su lado, a cambio de que ella misma sufriese las consecuencias de eso. La necesitaba a su lado, pero también tenerla era una forma de hacerse mal a ella misma._

 _Por un instante, la imagen de Marley se cruzó por su mente, haciendo que se quedase sin respiración por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar de su mente la imagen de la castaña, y centrarse de nuevo en la rubia, que parecía estar esperando una respuesta al otro lado del teléfono. Respiró hondo, intentando centrarse por un instante._

― _Britt, eres importante para mí, eso siempre, pero...Quizás es bueno que tomemos distancias durante un tiempo. Por mí, y por nuestra amistad..._

 _Escuchó un suspiro escaparse de la boca de la muchacha al otro lado de la línea, y después se cortó la comunicación. Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder, y después lanzó el móvil contra la cama, sintiendo una furia que que era tan conocida para ella recorrer su cuerpo._

Le vio bailar y estar junto a ella, y sintió una punzada en su interior que sabía reconocer muy bien. Pero la causa, que estaba mezclado con esa inseguridad que se esforzaba por no mostrar, era otra diferente que en otras ocasiones. Esos celos que estaba sintiendo era porque, de alguna manera, sentía cosas por él que no le gustaría. Y quiso conquistarle. Quiso hacerle sentir que podía enamorarle, hacerle babear por ella.

En ese instante sintió una especie de seguridad que no se imaginaba que se iba a destruir en cuestión de segundos. Una sensación de seguridad que se instaló durante un segundo, y que fue la mejor sensación de su vida. La sensación de seguridad de poder ser correspondida. Algo que se podía quebrar como cuando se cortaba un hilo con una tijera.

 _Sintió como Marley se separaba de ella para acercarse a coger un vaso de un refresco, quedándose ella apoyada en la pared. Sus ojos se centraron en la masa de personas que habían acudido a la fiesta, buscando a personas de confianza, con los que pudiese llegar a sentirse a gusto. Sonrió débilmente al ver a Blaine allí presente junto con Kurt. Le gustaba esa pareja, pese a que en persona mostrase cierto desagrado hacia el castaño de ojos azules._

 _Desvió la vista, para centrarse en el cuerpo de Ryder, que se encontraba justo al lado de la mesa, donde había ido Marley. No pudo evitar fijarse en como él se colocaba al lado de ella y la saludaba con esa sonrisa galante de él, tan propia, tan de príncipe que rescataba a la princesa. Y a su vez, la otra le correspondía al gesto de manera cómplice, cálida, algo que despertaba en el interior de ella un cierto malestar._

 _Detestaba verle así con ella. Que siempre la desease a ella, mientras ignoraba su presencia. Se consideraba a la altura de él, y sin embargo, él le hacía sentir que solamente la castaña de ojos azules podría lograr conquistar su corazón. Y ella se quería hacer notar con él, quería despertar su atención._

 _Llevaban ya varias semanas quedando en la biblioteca, sentándose en silencio a leer unos libros. Y después de eso, recientemente ella le había invitado a su casa para merendar, y él había aceptado. Y eso le hacía sentirse mejor porque sentía que él no la iba a juzgar, que ni siquiera la iba a odiar si llegaba a ponerse a insultar a todas las personas que se pasasen por su mente._

 _Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que todo eso no fuese nada serio para él. Que ni siquiera sintiese la misma sensación de vacío que ella notaba cada vez que le tenía a su lado. Esa sensación de querer tenerle a su lado siempre, y a su vez, de no querer tenerlo. De dejarse llevar, y tener miedo del rechazo, porque eso le incrementaba esa inseguridad que luchaba por mantener oculta, y que nadie descubriese._

 _Ni ella misma la quería descubrir._

 _Entonces, cuando Marley se marchó, y él se quedó ahí, bebiendo su bebida, entendió que era hora de dar el primer paso. Tomó su vaso, y con esa sensualidad que ella sabía darse si tenía la oportunidad de ello, empezó a caminar, haciéndose paso entre la gente, moviendo sus caderas sugerente, llamando la atención de varios chicos._

 _Pero ella solo quería llamar la atención de él._

 _Ryder se giró, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la animadora. De esa chica que últimamente se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos sin ser consciente él de ello. De esa muchacha que estaba consiguiendo que su lógica empezase a fallar, aunque no entendiese bien el porqué._

― _Kitty...―la saludó, mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida._

― _¿Vienes a la pista a bailar, Lynn?_

 _Le agarró por el cuello de su camiseta, acercándole a ella de manera coqueta, tirando de su cuerpo para llevarle con ella hacia la zona donde los demás estaban bailando. Tragó saliva, quedándose mudo, pero dejándose llevar por la chica, que le dedicaba una sonrisa sugerente._

 _Al fin y al cabo, él no se podía resistir ante esos labios tan provocadores..._

* * *

Ante todo, y sobre todo, creo que debo una disculpa por la tardanza, en parte.

Hacía tiempo que no escribía, y aunque en parte ha sido por temas personales, debo confesar que el mayor problema era el hecho de que no tenía ganas de escribir. O que si tenía ganas, pero me daba pereza hacerlo. Sé que eso a gente que lea la historia le puede sentar mal, pero en cierta medida, no solo me debo a los lectores, sino a mí misma. Pero es justo ser sincera y explicar la tardanza de actualizar.

Aquí dejo un pequeño capítulo, pero puedo asegurar que la acción está empezando, y que la historia, que tenía una línea pensada por mí, de continuidad, va a sufrir cierto giro, aunque eso no va a variar el protagonismo de las parejas.

También, antes de llegar a los siguientes capítulos, quiero aclarar que aunque es una continuidad del principio de la quinta temporada de Glee, y que los personajes los intento hacer lo mas In Character, en verdad, siempre hago algunos cambios en los personajes, desde mi perspectiva, y desde también el hecho de que los quiero evolucionar de una manera diferente a la que pudiese surgir, y que pese a sus personalidades, a algunos los puedo hacer algo más neutros, y que lleguen a tomar decisiones que incluso pueden sorprender. Pero ya no es solo por personalidad, sino porque todos somos humanos. En esta historia Santana no va a ser una zorra totalmente perra, se va a ver como a su manera, igual que en la serie muestra preocupación y le duelen las cosas. Marley no va a ser completamente buena, como la muestran en la serie, o como mucha gente la ve, porque aunque sí que es cierto que es un personaje bueno e inocente, tiene errores como todo el mundo, y es un personaje fuerte e interesante, si se le da algunos matices que en la serie no supieron aprovechar. Y que no todo sale como uno se espera de ciertos personajes, por eso quiero que eso se tenga en cuenta en cuanto a los hechos que se vayan sucediendo en la historia.

Y esto es todo.

Voy a intentar actualizar más a menudo, aunque no puedo comprometerme del todo, porque no quiero desaparecer un mes o así y que la gente que lo lea se moleste. Pero sí quiero decir que mi intención es seguir y terminar esta historia, tarde lo que tarde.

Un besuco y saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con la yerba oscura debido a la oscuridad, y se sentó en el suelo, con la botella de cerveza en la mano. Una especie de dolor recorría su cuerpo al pensar en que ella podía estar con él. En que él la estaría queriendo y cuidando como él debía de haber hecho.

Nunca se iba a perdonar todo el daño que le había hecho, ni tampoco iba a consentir que se marchase de su lado. Era el amo de su destino, y el capitán de su alma. Y quería seguir junto a ella, navegando en ese mar que parecía la vida. Apretó el puño, recordando como él la sonreía, rodeando su cintura con su brazo, y sintió la ira recorrer su interior.

― _Marley...―susurró acercándose a ella cuando vio como Ryder salía a la pista a bailar con Kitty._

 _La aludida se giró, y se quedó mirando el rostro de su anterior novio. Este se puso un poco tenso. Se le hacía raro mirarla a los ojos y no ver ya plasmados en ellos ese amor que tanto le gustaba ver. Ese amor que él sentía, y que dudaba haber mostrado de la manera correcta hacia ella._

― _Jake―le saludó en un intento de mostrarse simpática, sonriendo un poco forzada._

― _Marls, yo...Quería saber si querrías salir a bailar conmigo―dijo, carraspeando, sin dejar de observar los ojos azules de la muchacha._

― _Creo que mejor no...―se encogió de hombros, mientras se acomodaba mejor apoyada en la mesa donde se servían las bebidas y la comida―. No se me da bien bailar._

 _Él asintió, desviando la vista hacia Ryder, que estaba bailando con la rubia. Sintió un poco de ira al ver como Marley también les miraba, y no sabía si pensar que sentía celos, o solamente se estaba entreteniendo al verlos bailar así. Se cuestionaba a sí mismo si estaba empezando a tener en cuenta al castaño, o al contrario._

― _¿Le estás esperando a él?_

― _¿A quién? ―Le cuestionó, curiosa de verdad, como si no fuese consciente de que Jake le estaba preguntando por Ryder._

― _¿A quién va a ser? A Ryder._

― _Jake, mira―se giró hacia él, mostrando una expresión seria―. Ya no estamos juntos, no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte por nada...Además, Ryder y yo solo somos amigos. Y capaz no tenía que haber sido así en su momento, y le tendría que haber escogido a él―dijo sincera, siendo franca, lo que hizo que la expresión de Jake mostrase una mueca de rabia y de dolor―, pero no lo hice porque te amaba, y ya es demasiado tarde. Para él y para ti. Y no creo que haga falta que diga nada más._

― _Solo quiero recuperarte, Marley, y..._

― _¿Y qué, Jake? ―Interrumpió ella, exasperada―. Me rompiste el corazón, y rompiste la confianza que teníamos. Me puse celosa en su momento, y luego pensé que no tenía que haberme puesto así, para luego descubrir que tenía razones para ello...Me engañaste. No me respetaste. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de contármelo, que me lo contó tu amante, o lo que fuera que fuese Bree para ti―dijo, haciendo que él apartase la mirada―. Hiciste que toda la confianza que habíamos trabajado, se rompiese. Todos me avisaron, me advirtieron. Y cuando la semana de San Valentín hiciste todas esas cosas, y supe que era Ryder, y tuve mis confusiones, y más cuando quisiste ahí acostarte conmigo, te elegí a ti. Porque de verdad me creí que ibas a estar esperándome, que no te ibas a acostar con nadie más, que ibas a esperar por mí porque era especial...Y de verdad creí que era así._

― _Y lo eres, Marls...Eres la persona más especial del mundo._

― _¿Entonces por qué me engañaste? ―Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, mientras que él se removía incómodo―. Mira..._

― _Porque quería tener relaciones contigo―exclamó él―. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo...Eras la primera chica con la que tenía una relación seria y de verdad. Fuiste a la primera a la que amé―dijo mirándola a los ojos, siendo sincero. Y eso Marley lo sabía―. Y te sigo amando como nunca había amado a nadie...Pero notaba tu desconfianza, tus dudas...Que no querías estar conmigo no solo porque no estuvieses lista, sino porque en verdad no confiabas en mí, y eso lo sabemos los dos―Marley bajó la mirada ante las palabras de su ex novio, confirmando lo que le estaba diciendo él―. Y me enfurecí. Me sentí furioso y frustrado. Frustrado porque en el fondo tú no me amabas tanto como decías. Porque en parte sentía que lo nuestro no iba a avanzar...Y no me equivoqué, pero no porque fuese cierto todo lo que acabo de decir; acerté porque lo estropeé en el momento en el que me acosté con otra persona que no eras tú._

 _Marley se quedó callada y sorprendida ante las palabras de Jake, pero sobretodo, su reacción fue debida a la franqueza de sus palabras. No se imaginaba que le pudiese explicar todo eso debido a que el chico no era una de las personas más expresivas del mundo; ni siquiera era capaz de justificar muchas de sus acciones que nada tenían que ver con sentimentalismos. Y que eso que le había dicho sonase tan sincero no sabía si le provocaba una especie de satisfacción al saber las razones que le habían hecho actuar así. Pero en verdad, aunque ya tuviese una razón, le seguía sin servir._

― _Lo siento...―volvió a repetir él._

 _Y de verdad le creía. Sentía la presencia del muchacho a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, como la respiración del moreno era lenta y a la vez, agitada, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta por su parte. Y no sabía qué hacer, porque de verdad sabía que él se estaba disculpando, y que se arrepentía. Notó como lentamente los labios de Jake se presionaban contra los suyos, de esa manera que él sabía._

 _Recordaba como anteriormente esos labios habían provocado en ella un sinfín de reacciones que le dejaban maravillada. Rememoraba en ese instante la calidez que él le hacía sentir cada vez que la besaba, dándose cuenta entonces de que esos labios que la besaban, durante unos momentos, en su momento, cuando estuvieron juntos, transmitieron esa sensación a otra persona que no era ella. Y eso hizo que supiese qué responder, apartándose de sus labios._

― _¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó él, con desesperación por entenderla._

― _Te creo Jake―dijo, haciendo que él soltase un suspiro de alivio―, pero no puedo volver contigo._

― _¿Por qué? Te amo Marls, y estoy arrepentido..._

― _Lo sé. Pero también sé que cada vez que me besases, no podría dejar de recordar que cuando estábamos juntos, tus labios besaron a otra que no era yo. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca._

 _Y tras esas palabras, se alejó de él, mezclándose entre la gente, dejando a un Jake perplejo atrás._

La vio marcharse con la otra chica de la fiesta, y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de dolor que hizo que se girase. Que se quisiese perder en un bosque, para que nadie la pudiese llegar a encontrar. Estaba cansada de ser siempre la que acababa dolida, la que acababa destrozada. No le gustaba sentir rabia, ni dolor, ni nada. No le gustaba dejarse llevar por la furia, pero en ese momento, era lo que más necesitaba.

Por eso, no dudó en acercarse a la mesa, y coger un vaso de lo primero que se encontrase. Y sin preguntar qué era, y menos, fijarse en ello, dio un profundo trago del vaso, tosiendo al terminar por no estar acostumbrada al alcohol. El muchacho que estaba al lado la observó curioso, y le ofreció otro vaso, que ella no dudó en aceptar, notando como las lágrimas de ira se iban deslizando poco a poco por sus mejillas.

Siguió alejándose con rapidez del joven llegando al extremo del cuarto. En ese momento se detuvo, fijando la vista en una esquina. Se encontraba una chica besándose con otra apasionadamente, de una manera lasciva, con necesidad. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, al comprender que era Santana la que estaba besando con esa ansia a esa muchacha desconocida ante sus ojos. Y por algo extraño, eso le dolió. Desvió sus ojos de esa imagen, respirando hondo, y se acercó a la mesa, para poder tomar un vaso de coca cola, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

―Vaya, te hacía entretenida jugueteando con la lengua de mini Puckerman...

El tono de voz algo alterado por el alcohol hizo que la castaña se sobresaltase, y más ante las palabras cargadas llenas de sarcasmo por parte de la latina. Se había separado de su nueva amante para acercarse a ella, sin saber bien Marley cuales eran sus intenciones. No habían hablado desde ese momento en el que casi se besaron, y en ese momento parecía estar recriminándole algo, o eso era lo que le parecía.

―Has supuesto mal―susurró, algo cohibida. Le hubiese gustado recriminarle que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no se atrevía. Ella no era así.

―No era lo que parecía, Rose... ¿No sabía darte lo que querías? ―Murmuró divertida, mientras se colocaba a su lado.

― ¿Qué quieres, Santana? Te he visto con esa chica, debe ser más entretenido estar con ella que estar hablando con mi ex novio―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La latina frunció el ceño, pareciendo algo molesta. Marley lo supo cuando se atrevió a clavar sus ojos azules en aquellos negros sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad que hicieron que se asustase, y a su vez, sintiese más ganas de estar a su lado. Santana estaba provocando en ella sentimientos que le costaban entender, y le dolía ver como la mujer era capaz de estar con otra, de no sentir lo mismo que sentía ella.

―Supongo que te veía más inteligente, y no tan tonta de rendirte ante los brazos de Puckerman―exclamó, con cierto tono que a la castaña le parecían celos, pero no estaba segura de que fuese algo de eso. O si lo era, lo disimulaba en general bastante bien.

―Te equivocas.

― ¿Ah sí?

―Sí, además de que no creo que deba darte explicaciones Santana... ¿O debería?

Se produjo un silencio entre ellas interrumpido por la música. La morena apartó la mirada de Marley, sin saber bien qué responder, y esta esperaba con paciencia a que se decidiese en hablar con ella. Quería saber, comprender, porqué se comportaba de esa manera con ella, cuando no había hecho nada malo.

―No, pero sigo pensando que podrías ser más lista.

― ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Santana? ―La mujer no contestó. Y entonces, lo preguntó―. ¿Por qué no me besaste?

La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si le pillase desprevenido ese movimiento. Incluso a Marley se lo parecía, porque no tenía nada que ver con la conversación que estaban teniendo las dos. Pero se produjo ese momento. Ese momento que en otras circunstancias se hubiese desarrollado de otra manera. Que hubiese salido mejor. Que posiblemente, hubiese podido tener un final distinto.

― ¿Qué?

―El otro día...No me besaste. Y me has estado esquivando, evitándome―la miró herida, provocando mal pesar en la morena.

― ¿Querías que te besase? ¿Para qué, Marley?

―Yo...

―No pienso hacer de niñera tuya, ¿entiendes?

― ¿Niñera? ―Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

―Sí, Marley. No pienso hacer de niñera de una chica que está explorando su sexualidad, para que luego probablemente diga que todo fue un error y que solo fue una experiencia más. Y que ni siquiera sería completa.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque es obvio, ¿no? Por eso Jake se tiró a Bree, porque no puedes estar con alguien. No te ves preparada. No pienso hacer de niñera―repitió.

Y tras decir eso, se alejó de Marley, acercándose de nuevo hacia la chica con la que se había estado besando durante un largo rato, volviendo a atraerla contra ella para darle un apasionado beso, seguido de un apretón de trasero sugerente, que hizo que Marley sintiese una punzada en su corazón, y que las lágrimas amenazasen con salir de sus ojos.

Santana tenía razón.

No estaba preparada.

Pero en ese momento, pensó que iba a estarlo. Que tenía que estarlo, y demostrarle a todo el mundo que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Cuando entró en su habitación, con el olor a alcohol desprendiéndose de su camiseta, podía sentir una especie de tristeza apoderarse de él. Parecía que todo había sucedido muy rápido, y ahí estaba él solo, aunque había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto con ella.

La bebida había despertado en él unos sentimientos que tenía ocultos, y a su vez, presentes en su mente. Era consciente de lo que estaba empezando a sentir, y de lo asustado que estaba. Había desperdiciado una oportunidad, y no sabía, ni siquiera pensaba, en sí ella le podría llegar a perdonar. En si llegaría estar a su lado en algún momento. En si podría aclarar sus sentimientos, pues la confusión de lo que estaba sintiendo se enfrentaba a la razón, y a la discordia con otros sentimientos que estaban empezando a marcharse, pero que al mantenerse, provocaban un poco de duda en su interior.

 _Se dejó llevar, entrando en la habitación junto con ella. Notaba como sus labios regordetes se apretaban contra los suyos, y que él no podía evitar responderla, ni quería evitarlo. Le gustaba la calidez de los dedos de ella aferrándose contra su espalda musculada, como sus cuerpos se entrelazaban de una manera que le sorprendía porque, en cierta manera, encajaban._

 _Ella lo empujó contra la cama, dejándose caer, mientras escuchaba el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se recostó en la cama, y en cuestión de segundos notó como ella se colocaba sobre él, notando como la boca de ella encaba sobre la de él de una manera coqueta, provocadora, que hacía que se apretase un poco el pantalón por la zona baja._

 _La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y siguió besándola, aferrándose a su cintura. Notaba como sus labios ardían debido a la pasión que sentía, y como se encontraba nervioso, sobre todo ante el roce de los pechos contra sus pectorales._

 _La rubia se apartó un poco, deslizando las manos hacia su camiseta, para sujetarla y levantársela poco a poco, dejando al descubierto su torso, torneado por las horas de gimnasio. Ella se había fijado en ese detalle, y él se percataba de esa mirada lujuriosa que le dedicaba, lo que hacía que sintiese más deseo, y que se sintiese deseado._

 _Las uñas se clavaron ligeramente en los pectorales, soltando un gemido él por ello, en la boca de ella, a su vez que ella con movimientos expertos empezaba a mover la pelvis contra su entrepierna, notando como aumentaba la erección, apretándose ella contra él, de manera que así lo notaba más, provocando cierta humedad en ella que aumentó aún más el tamaño de su miembro oculto en los pantalones._

 _Se notaba apretado, y con deseos de ir a más. De saborearla por completo. De dejar varios besos a lo largo de su cuello, colocándose encima de ella. Ahora era el que tenía el poder, que dejaba claro al escuchar los debes sonidos de placer que emitía en el momento que empezó a besar su cuello, descendiendo hacia la zona de los pechos, que se encontraban cubiertos. Pero eso no impedía que por encima de la ropa, pudiese dejar un leve mordisco en su pezón, de manera que hacía que se marcase un poco, endurecido._

 _Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, porque Kitty Wilde era una de las chicas más deseadas por todos sus compañeros de instituto. Incluso se imaginaba que por algunas chicas que fuesen lesbianas._

 _En ese instante, vino a su mente la escena que había presenciado entre Santana y Marley a lo lejos, mientras bailaba con Kitty; al igual que vio como Jake la besaba y ella se apartaba, alejándose del muchacho. Había presenciado las dos escenas, y podía ver la diferencia entre ambas. En como Marley dejaba atrás a su amigo, y empezaba a sentir el dolor de alguien que no parecía interesarse en ella._

 _No hubiese creído que la castaña se fijase en una chica. No se le hubiese pasado por la mente en ningún instante. Pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos la escena, entendió a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo entendió porque era lo que él había vivido con ella en su momento. Ese dolor de no ser correspondido, y de quedarte desolado mientras la otra persona seguía con su vida._

 _Pensó en eso, y mientras besaba a Kitty, sintió cierta confusión. No le había dolido ver que Marley se fijaba en otra persona que no fuese él. Incluso se sentía mejor que nunca al estar besando a Kitty. Pero no podía evitar sentirse confuso por ello. Confuso de que los sentimientos por la que era su mejor amiga estuviesen desapareciendo para ir dejando paso a lo que quería con la rubia que estaba junto a él en ese instante._

 _Le gustaba Kitty._

 _Le gustaba mucho._

 _Y era extraño, porque lo que sentía por ella provocaba en él sentimientos contradictorios. Deseaba tener ese momento con ella. De hacerla suya. De hacerle el amor con toda la fuerza que pudiese; y aunque le quería hacer eso, también sintió una especie de remordimiento por ello. Quería hacer bien las cosas con Kitty. Quería estar con ella de verdad, de intentar algo, aunque pudiese salir mal._

 _Por eso, al pensar en ello, se apartó, quedándose la rubia un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de él. Se apartó de ella, colocándose de nuevo la camiseta y levantándose, aún notando la erección en sus pantalones, bajo la mirada confusa de la animadora, que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo._

― _¿Ryder?_

― _No puedo hacerlo._

― _¿Qué? ―Exclamó ella, intentando controlar su voz―. No digas tonterías y vuelve...Lo deseas igual que yo._

― _Sí, pero no puedo hacerlo―repitió; y se sintió avergonzado de las razones por las que no quería hacerlo, y pensó que Kitty se burlaría de él―. Lo siento._

 _Y tras decir esto, se marchó de allí._

 _Kitty se quedó en la cama, sentada en esta, sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder._

 _De como Ryder la acababa de dejar con ganas de más cuando el mejor momento estaba a punto de llegar._

 _Y lo que más le molestaba es que, para ella, la razón por la que había hecho eso solamente tenía un nombre:_

 _Marley Rose._

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. La fiesta estaba terminando. Algunos se marchaban, otros se quedaban durmiendo en el jardín o en la piscina de la casa. Una se encontraba al extremo, apoyada en un pilar que sostenía el techo de la entrada del garaje, con su traje un poco desajustado, al igual que su cabello, alborotado debido a todo el alcohol que había bebido.

La otra se encontraba en un estado similar, con las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, y con el cabello enredado debido a su mal estado, aunque la ropa estaba más o menos bien colocada. Estaba en frente, en la acera, intentando encontrar el camino para llegar a casa. Intentando contener la ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El enfado. La humillación que sentía, y más por saber que no tenía derecho para ello.

La rubia se quedó en su sitio, aunque su rostro serio dejaba lugar a cierta preocupación, la que le permitía su estado debido a la borrachera que llevaba encima. La castaña no sabía qué pensar, porque en su mente se agolpaban recuerdos y sensaciones que no le gustaban, acercándose hacia Kitty.

Cuando llegó a la muchacha, y esta le sujetó, se volvieron a mirar, como intentando transmitirse lo que había sucedido.

Y en cuestión de segundos, la boca de Marley sintió el sabor amargo del alcohol que desprendían los labios de Kitty, dejándose llevar por la ira y el odio.

Una ira y odio de la que las dos se iban a arrepentir.


	10. Chapter 10

Abrió los ojos al notar como unos rayos de sol se dejaban posar sobre sus ojos, entrecerrando estos de manera casi automática, para evitar que la luz le vislumbrase por completo. Ante ese ligero movimiento en el que cambió la postura de su cabeza, sintió una especie de dolor que produjo que realizase una mueca de desagrado, para después apretar los párpados, impidiendo que la luz le siguiese molestando.

Se movió sobre la cama, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, pero eso incrementó la jaqueca, por lo que se colocó sobre la cama con cuidado. Se sentía extraña, además de notar como su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal. Se incorporó un poco más, dándose cuenta entonces del montón de ropa que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo.

Alguna de las prendas las podía reconocer por el simple hecho de que le pertenecían a ella, y sin embargo, había otro rastro de ropa por la habitación que no sabía de quien era, pues en un principio no la reconocía. Arrugó la nariz, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, hasta que empezó a centrarse, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa ropa, si estaba ahí, era por algo que seguramente a ella no le iba a gustar. Se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo la ligereza de su cuerpo debido a la desnudez, y decidió levantar la colcha.

Y entonces, la vio.

Kitty Wilde abrió los ojos al notar como alguien le quitaba aquello que más ansiaba debido al frío que sentía, y al percatarse de la escena, y de su misma desnudez, se incorporó, cogiendo la almohada con el fin de taparse, mientras que Marley entreabrí los labios, presa de la impresión de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?

― ¡Joder, Marley! ―Exclamó, ruborizada, la rubia ante la mirada atónita de la otra, que apartó la vista ante el reproche en el tono de voz de la animadora―. ¡No mires!

―L-lo siento―susurró la chica, cubriéndose los ojos para no ver a su compañera, que estaba tendida en la cama junto a ella.

Se puso a mirar a su alrededor, buscando indicios de conocer el lugar, y se sintió en cierta manera de no tener que irse corriendo debido a que podía reconocer perfectamente su cuarto. Suspiró, aunque aún se sentía agobiada por los últimos acontecimientos. Su desnudez, y también el cierto dolor que notaba por debajo de la línea del estómago le hacía pensar que había sucedido lo que no tenía que haber ocurrido, aunque una pequeña parte de ella quería pensar que no había sido así, y que habían dormido solamente. Pero era extraño pensar eso cuando se encontraban las dos completamente desnudas.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―Se atrevió finalmente a preguntar, mientras que seguía sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a la otra joven.

― ¿A ti qué te parece, Rose? ―Sonó irónica, estremeciéndose con tan solo imaginárselo.

Para Kitty era absurdo por completo estar viviendo esa situación con Marley, más que nada porque ella nunca había sentido interés por ninguna mujer, y esperaba que todo aquello que había sucedido no significase nada que hiciese que toda su vida, el esquema de como era ella misma, se tambalease. Y no solo por el hecho de sus gustos, sino también porque había estado odiando durante mucho tiempo a la chica de ojos azules, de cabello castaño, que se encontraba a su lado.

Se atrevió a mirarla de soslayo, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada su cuerpo, medio cubierto por las sábanas y la colcha, pero dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda, en la que se podían ver algunos signos de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Tenía que admitir que, para cualquiera, sería excitante estar en la cama con la chica, y para ella, sin embargo, seguía resultando absurdo, como si se tratase de una serie de comedia.

―Yo... ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?

Y por primera vez, la animadora no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Fingir que no había ocurrido? ¿Hablar sobre ello para saber si para alguna de las dos significaba algo más? ¿Qué era lo que realmente tenían que hacer? No tenía ni idea, y no quería decidir en ese mismo momento lo que tenían que hacer.

―No lo sé...

― ¡Marley! ―La voz de la madre de la aludida resonó por toda la casa, poniendo en alerta a ambas chicas―. ¿Te has despertado, cielo?

― ¡Dios mío, es mi madre!―Bramó la muchacha, rodando los ojos la otra ante la evidencia de su comentario―. ¡Escóndete!

― ¿Cómo que me esconda? ―Susurró en bajo― . ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga?

Marley se levantó de la cama con rapidez, cogiendo la ropa de Kitty y lanzándosela para que esta la agarrase, pareciendo molesta por toda la situación. En cuanto agarró la ropa, la castaña empezó a buscar con la mirada un lugar por donde poder esconder a la otra, de manera que su madre no se enterase de lo que había sucedido en el cuarto. Vio la ventana, y empezó a empujar a la muchacha más baja hacia esta.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ―La miró nerviosa, haciendo resistencia para que no la siguiese empujando.

―O sales por la ventana, o mi madre nos descubre, y no pienso que quieras que más que nosotras dos sepa que ha sucedido, ¿verdad? ―Murmuró, intentando convencerla.

Ante esa lógica, la otra no se negó, dejándose empujar, y finalmente, saliendo por la ventana. Marley la cerró y puso las cortinas delante, para que su madre no llegase a asomarse, y escondiendo la ropa debajo de la cama, toda sucia y oliendo a alcohol, se colocó encima del colchón y se cubrió con las sábanas en el mismo momento en el que su madre entró al cuarto.

― ¿Marley? ―Sonrió al ver a su hija, quien le correspondió al gesto―. Buenos días, cielo...Veo que te has despertado algo tarde.

―Sí...Es que ayer estuve en una fiesta y bueno, llegué algo tarde...

Mientras tanto, Kitty permanecía en la cornisa, agarrándose para no caerse, y poniéndose las bragas, para al menos cubrirse algo de su cuerpo. Permaneció unos segundos ahí, aunque se dio por vencida, y decidió que era hora de bajarse de ahí; sobre todo ante la mirada de asombro del chico que repartía periódicos, que al ir a lanzar el periódico a la casa, y verla a ella ahí, se había chocado contra un coche y se había caído de su bicicleta.

Lanzó el resto de su ropa al suelo, procurando no llamar la atención de nadie, y se fue acercando a la zona de las cañerías, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerse y hacerse daño. Para suerte suya, era animadora, y sabía moverse de manera que, gracias a su flexibilidad, ya estaba casi en el suelo, sujetándose bien al tejado.

― ¿Te lo has pasado bien en la fiesta? ―Preguntó la señora Rose, mientras recogía algo de ropa que tenía guardada en el armario de Marley.

―Sí, bueno, no sé―respondió nerviosa, mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia la ventana―. No recuerdo mucho de la fiesta...

― ¿Bebiste? ―Cuestionó la mujer, algo alarmada. No podía mentir a su madre.

―Sí...―admitió, ruborizándose.

―No habrás hecho algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿verdad?―No estaba muy segura de la respuesta correcta para aquella pregunta.

―No...No, no pasó nada mamá. Solo bebí un poco más de la cuenta.

Su madre sonrió, en cierta manera, aliviada de escuchar eso por parte de su hija, y después, al escuchar el timbre, decidió que iba a bajar mientras dejaba que su hija descansase debido a la noche que había pasado. La muchacha aprovechó que su madre se marchó y corrió las cortinas, abriendo la ventana, y asomándose, buscando con la mirada a la animadora.

― ¿Kitty? ―La llamó, pero sin levantar mucho el tono de voz para que su madre no volviese―. ¿Kitty? ―Al no recibir respuesta, volvió dentro y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el armario, buscando un pijama y ropa interior limpia que poder ponerse.

Mientras tanto, la señora Rose abrió la puerta, sonriendo al ver quien era la persona que estaba en frente de ella.

― ¡Buenos días, querida! ―Saludó alegremente, mientras plantaba dos besos en las mejillas de la morena, que la observaba con una sonrisa divertida―. Es un placer verte... ¿Cómo estás, Santana?

―Muy bien, señora Rose―contestó la chica―. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

―Como siempre―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Has venido a ver a Marley?

―Sí, quería hablar con ella―murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. ¿Puede decirle que he venido a verla? No sé si me querrá recibir pero...

― ¡Seguro que sí! ―Le interrumpió, y acto seguido, la hizo pasar dentro―. Ve a la cocina y ponte cómoda...Ayer salió de fiesta y se acaba de despertar recientemente. Voy a avisarle y enseguida bajará.

La aludida asintió, viendo hacia donde le señalaba Millie la cocina, y esta subió por las escaleras para buscar a su hija. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la cocina. En parte se arrepentía de estar allí, porque se sentía mal por como había tratado a Marley la noche anterior. Estaba borracha, y lamentaba que con la castaña no pudiesen ser las cosas más fáciles. Le gustaba, pero no quería que fuese nada más, y no quería estar esperando a que pudiese pasar algo más entre ellas, porque para entonces, corría el riesgo de enamorarse.

Solamente quería poder estar con alguien para pasarlo bien, y no veía preparada a Marley para eso. Pero no había sido justa con la chica, porque ella tenía su ritmo, y no tenía porque reprocharle eso; y menos que, si quería, podía volver con Jake Puckerman, aunque a ella no le agradase la idea. Y no porque porque sintiese celos, porque ella apenas podía sentir celos si no tenía tanto contacto con Marley para eso. Pero si que no quería que la chica sufriese, aunque ella había conseguido que la chica estuviese dolida.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se quedó estática, deteniéndose de golpe al ver como el cuerpo de Kitty, solamente cubierto por las bragas que la chica llevaba, colgaba del tejado, hasta dejarse caer sobre el césped, quedándose Santana sin saber muy bien qué pensar o qué decir sobre lo que estaba viendo.

La rubia se incorporó, mientras miraba a su alrededor, y se sonrojó por completo al ver a Santana mirarla atentamente, por lo que se cubrió los pechos con el brazo, y se agachó, arrastrándose para coger la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, mientras que la latina seguía en la misma posición, sin conseguir reaccionar.

― ¡Santana! ―La aludida se sobresaltó―. ¡Ya baja Marley!

Antes de girarse, se asomó un poco, viendo como Kitty iba corriendo mientras se terminaba de colocar el resto de ropa que le quedaba, rumbo hacia el fondo de la calle, buscando desaparecer de su vista, y de esa casa. Cuando ya apartó la vista de la animadora, se encontró con que Marley entraba en la cocina, a la vez que veía como la madre se acercaba hacia ellas, dándole un breve saludo con la mano para luego irse al salón.

― ¿Santana? ―Preguntó la castaña, un poco nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor. La latina arqueó una ceja, a sabiendas del porqué del nerviosismo de la adolescente.

―Marley...Hola―dijo con algo de sequedad.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Al ver cómo arrugaba la nariz, Santana se lamentaba de su frialdad. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

―Vine a disculparme contigo por lo de ayer...No estuvo bien.

Marley se la quedó mirando fijamente, y por una vez, Santana se sentía algo nerviosa. Quería que la muchacha la disculpase por su comportamiento, y era consciente de que no sabía como remediarlo, y que no era la mejor disculpa del mundo. Pero era una, y quería que la castaña lo tuviese en cuenta. Que tuviese en cuenta que había ido allí a disculparse. Por ella.

―Está bien―respondió al final, haciendo que la latina sonriese―. No te tienes porqué disculpar...

―Sí que tengo―le interrumpió la morena―. Fui una estúpida por decirte lo que te dije...Tienes todo el derecho de hacer las cosas que quieras, cuando quieras y te veas preparada―observó como la aludida asentía, un poco tensa. Era consciente de que sus palabras habían hecho mella en ella, y estaba empezando a pensar que lo que había visto era por su culpa―; y de estar con quien quieras.

―No estoy con Jake―aclaró Marley, debido a las últimas palabras de la otra.

―Lo sé...En serio, lo siento.

―Está bien, Santana...

―Bien...Es mejor que me vaya.

―Sí, va a ser lo mejor.

― ¿Nos veremos el lunes? ―Quiso saber la morena, esperanzada de que la otra le dijese que sí. Se produjo un breve silencio.

―Sí, el lunes nos vemos―miró hacia el fondo, buscando a Kitty con la mirada, pero sin terminar de encontrarla―. Te acompaño.

Santana asintió, mientras que Marley iba con ella hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, y se dispuso a salir, quedándose la otra atrás, se giró, y fijo sus pupilas negras un momento en las azules de la otra, que había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

―Ah...otra cosa más.

―Dime―susurró Marley, ligeramente confusa.

―Kitty se ha ido.

― ¿Qué?

―Kitty...Bajó por el techo, y después se fue...Ya veo que tuviste una buena fiesta.

Le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente pícara, y después, dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar, marchándose de allí, con una ligera opresión en el pecho además de cierto nivel de excitación ante la posible idea de acabar así con Marley; y dejando atrás a la castaña, con la boca entreabierta, y el rostro que mostraba su perplejidad, para después cerrar la puerta tras de si.

* * *

¿Qué tal os está pareciendo la historia? :) Creo que por ahora está siendo bien llevada, y me estoy dejando llevar un poco. Aseguro que va a haber Martana, pero, ¿cómo seguirá ahora todo? ¿Podrá suceder que surja algo entre Kitty y Marley, más allá de la amistad? :P Lo siento, pero aunque es Martana, mi instinto Karley me pide que juegue un poco con vosotros jejeje más adelante, si os gusta y la historia sigue manteniendo mi atención, quizás me plantee hacer segunda parte. Y dependiendo de eso, el final del fic será diferente ;) Bueno, un besuco, y cualquier critica, consejo y comentario, es bienvenido :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Sentía como las manos se aferraban a su chaqueta, tirando de ella con necesidad mientras se dejaba besar con ansias, correspondiendo al gesto de la misma forma, dejándose llevar. Notaba como el alcohol recorría sus venas, y que cada vez sentía más ardor y calor, además de unas inmensas ganas de sentirse querida y amada._

 _Los labios chocaban contra los suyos con fuerza, y notaba un cierto sabor amargo que no le desviaba de la atención de la otra chica, a la que atrapó por la cintura, mientras entraban en la casa. En ese momento silenciaron los besos tan intensos, pero no dejaban de besarse, buscando en la oscuridad la manera de llegar a casa. Creía que se iba a morir del placer de esos labios que eran tan suaves, disfrutando de las caricias que las otras manos le estaban proporcionando._

 _Cuando entraron en su cuarto, los labios de la otra empezaron a descender de sus labios hacia su cuello, haciendo que se encogiese un poco debido al cosquilleo de los besos, y del aliento contra la piel, cerrando así los ojos, disfrutando de esa calidez, y de ese momento que estaba surgiendo, aunque su juicio se encontrase nublado por el alcohol; aunque no supiese lo que estaba sucediendo, en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Disfrutaba de como las manos agarraban sus muñecas, y le hacía caer en la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Pese al alcohol, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, porque nunca había estado con nadie. Pero cuando los otros labios se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, sintió que la cordura desaparecía, dejándose llevar por la locura. Ni la rabia, ni el odio, ni nada, le iba a quitar el derecho de disfrutar de algo como aquello._

― ¡Señorita Rose!

La aludida abrió los ojos, sintiendo cierto dolor en la mirada al hacerlo, consiguiendo enfocar sus ojos azules claros en el rostro del profesor, que parecía contrariado. Desvió la vista, recorriendo la clase con esta, encontrándose un momento con los ojos verdes de Kitty, la que volvió a fijarse en el profesor, haciendo que la misma Marley sintiese cierta vergüenza, además de que sus mejillas en cierta manera se ruborizaron.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Me estaba usted prestando atención? Últimamente no la veo muy centrada...

―Lo siento―se disculpó ella, escuchando de fondo el ruido de la campana, finalizando así la clase.

―Está bien...Pueden irse. Recuerden leer el capítulo que les he mandado―les recordó el profesor a todos antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

Marley alzó la vista, aún avergonzada por la reprimenda que le había dado su profesor, y se giró, en busca de Kitty con la mirada, para poder hablar con ella, debido a que no habían tenido oportunidad de ello, y quería aclarar las cosas. No le apetecía estar incómoda con ella, y menos después de que entre ellas hubiese empezado a surgir una amistad y una cierta complicidad que no quería que se perdiese.

Pero la animadora se había apresurado a salir corriendo de allí, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que soltó un suspiro, y se levantó, saliendo de la clase junto a los demás compañeros. Sujetó bien los libros contra su pecho, mientras que el resto de las personas andaban agitadas por los pasillos. Uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol aprovechó y tiró de sus brazos, haciendo que los libros cayesen al suelo.

Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello, pero aún podía notar la mirada fija de Kitty, además de recordar también que Santana sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellas, o que lo podía intuir, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Más bien, creía que era malo. Si a la latina le importaba, por mucho que pudiese gustarle, seguramente estaría molesta; pero si no le importaba siquiera, nunca iba a conseguir que esta sintiese algo por ella. Suspiró, agachándose para recoger los libros. Y en ese momento, alguien hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―La voz de Santana sonaba preocupada, aunque intentaba no parecerlo. Marley sonrió casi al instante, y no puso empeño en disimular.

―Sí...Estoy acostumbrada―murmuró.

― ¿Sabes? Yo también hacía eso...lo de reprimir mis sentimientos y esas mierdas de las que habla el Glee club―indicó, mientras que la otra la miraba a los ojos, en cierta manera, curiosa―, y no servía de nada.

―No reprimo mis sentimientos...No aposta, al menos―se encogió de hombros, mientras se levantaba del suelo―. Gracias por ayudarme―Santana le tendió los libros, sujetados por una mano.

―No lo agradezcas...Sigo siendo tu mentora, ¿no? ―Marley agarró los libros sin apartar la mirada de ella en ese momento, y tras volverlos a colocar contra su pecho, apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, un poco nerviosa.

―Por supuesto.

― ¿Todo bien con Kitty? He visto que ha salido corriendo.

―Sí...bueno, no sé...creo que mal―fue rectificando varias veces, riéndose―. Nunca me había pasado nada como eso...Y si soy sincera, aunque tengo claro lo que siento, no sé como comportarme, ni cómo hablar con ella―Santana la miró atenta―. Entre ella y yo ha surgido algo...

― ¿Os gustáis? ―Marley sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

―No es eso...No es en ese sentido. Empezábamos a conectar en plan...Como complicidad, amistad, y eso. Y me gustaba sentir que tenía una amiga, además de Unique...Y de ti―añadió ante la mirada de la otra―, pero...Unique vive su propio infierno debido a que la gente la considera diferente, y tú...eres mayor―se encogió de hombros―. Kitty y yo nos habíamos acercado pese a que nunca hemos tenido una buena relación.

―Tienes que hablar con ella, pero también dale su espacio. Por experiencia sé que presionar no es bueno tampoco―murmuró la latina con aire pensativo y, de repente, sonrió―. Me tengo que ir pero a la salida del Glee me gustaría que nos viésemos, si quieres y puedes, claro.

― ¿Vernos dónde? ―Quiso saber con interés Marley.

―En el vestuario de las chicas... ¿Cuento contigo? ―Quiso saber con una mirada intensa la morena, que consiguió que la otra se sintiese cohibida.

―Sí, claro...―murmuró Marley en un susurro.

Santana sonrió, pasando al lado de la castaña, que contuvo el aliento al notar como la otra pasaba justo cerca de ella, y siguió su camino, dándose la vuelta para ver como la latina, su mentora, desaparecía en el bullicio de la gente; y que ella se quedaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

 _Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, notando como los músculos se contraían y presionaban, de manera que se detuvo un momento. Un leve quejido de dolor se escapó de los otros labios, y procuró detenerse para no hacerle daño. Estaba ida, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo siquiera, pero sabía que no quería hacerle daño. Recordaba como había sido su primera vez, y hubiese agradecido un poco de delicadeza, y no esa brusquedad. La persona con la que estaba no era de las más importantes de su vida, pero no le apetecía hacerle daño, no así._

 _Notaba el aliento entrecortado escaparse de los labios, y sus ojos buscaron los azules, cristalinos debido al dolor, unos ojos que eran bonitos, y que no podía negarlo. Y entonces, con cuidado, procurando no causarle daño alguno, empezó a mover el dedo, con el fin de buscar que la otra disfrutase, porque ella también quería disfrutar. Y quería que desapareciese esa sensación de que no podía agradar a alguien. De que no llamaba la atención de la otra persona._

 _Pero cuando un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de la otra ante los movimientos que provocaba en su interior, sonrió con picardía, y en cierta manera, satisfecha. Satisfecha de provocar esas reacciones en alguien, que supuestamente, no sentía nada por ella. Por conseguir que cayese en sus garras, aunque eso pudiese ser algo negativo para los demás. Porque al notar la humedad en sus dedos, siguió embistiendo, haciendo que la otra se moviese debajo de ella._

 _Y cuando notó como la mano reptaba hacia su entrepierna, también se excitó. Y el alcohol actuó, de manera que no se puso a pensar sobre eso, y se dejó hacer, uniendo los labios a los otros en un apasionado beso, ahogando los gemidos de placer de ambas, fundiéndose en una especie de una sola persona._

 _Creía que, en cierta manera, que si el aliento de ella se entremezclaba con el suyo, dejaría de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche, con Ryder, cuando estaba viviendo lo mismo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Pero por mucho que la besase, que la sintiese, Kitty no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que el castaño le había causado con su rechazo._

― ¿Kitty?

La aludida dejó de pensar en lo que recordaba de aquella noche, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de girar el rostro, sin llegar a cerrar la taquilla. Sus ojos se encontraron justamente con los que no se quería encontrar, y después los volvió a fijar en la taquilla, terminando de sacar los libros que necesitaba para clase, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ryder la siguió por detrás, un poco apurado, con ganas de ir tras de ellas, y haciéndolo. Se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta, y no quería dejar las cosas incómodas, y menos perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien que de verdad le gustaba, y que además, parecía sentir lo mismo hacia él. Quería por una vez sentirse amado, y amar de la misma forma.

―Quería disculparme.

Se puso en medio del pasillo, interrumpiendo el paso de la chica. La animadora soltó un suspiro de exasperación y finalmente clavó los ojos verdes en los ojos marrones que el chico tenía. No estaba preparada para pasar por todo aquello, y menos después de lo que había vivido ella. No sabía si tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido con Marley, como si tuviese que darle explicaciones. Y sin saber, además, si esas explicaciones serían por haberse acostado con la chica que a él le gustaba, o por haberlo hecho después de haber intentado ir a más con él, y que él en un principio se mostraba dispuesto a ello. No tenía ganas de una conversación seria, porque ella no sabía ya lo que quería.

Le gustaba Ryder, y le gustaría que a él le gustase de la misma manera que le gustaba Marley. Y si fuese así, saldría con él, si él quisiese, tendrían lo que se definía como una relación formal. Pero no quería un compromiso con alguien que no iba a tener nada serio con ella hasta que se aclarase las ideas con respecto a la castaña. Además, ella misma tenía que explorar sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Quería descubrir qué era lo que sucedía para que llegase a tener sexo con una mujer. ¿Sería algo debido al alcohol, o tal vez más profundo, más allá de una experiencia?

―No quiero tus patéticas disculpas―escupió ella, un poco molesta.

―Kitty, por favor...Lo del otro día, fui un estúpido.

―Lo sé―musitó ella, ante la mirada de arrepentimiento, resistiéndose. Era condenadamente adorable―, así que ya te puedes ir por donde has venido.

―Kitty―dijo serio, reteniéndola, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

Los dos se tensaron ante ese contacto, mirando ella de reojo como las manos del chico, fuertes, se aferraban al cuerpo de ella. El pasillo se había vaciado por completo, quedando los dos solos. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los claros de ella, y aprovechando el momento, la besó.

Kitty se quedó en un principio descolocada ante esa reacción, notando la suavidad de los labios de Ryder sobre los suyos, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo; aunque, en cuanto fue bien consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, se apartó de él, rompiendo esa conexión que se había creado entre ellos.

― ¿Qué es lo que haces? ―Preguntó toda nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor.

― ¿Te ha molestado?

―Pues sí...Ryder, el otro día me has rechazado y hoy vienes y me besas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Quiero que veas que me gustas―dijo sincero―. Estas últimas semanas en la biblioteca, cuando íbamos a tu casa a merendar..Me sentía genial al estar contigo. Me gustaba, y me gustó que me besases. Pero no quería ir tan rápido y me agobié; y sé que suena tonto pero...

―Ryder―le interrumpió ella, totalmente seria―. Aunque hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que me siguieses interesando, no podría suceder nada entre nosotros.

― ¿Por qué? ―Quiso saber él, exasperado.

―Porque sigues enamorado de Marley―el chico se quedó callado―, y yo contigo no quiero un rollo de una noche y ya. Quiero algo más...Pero sigues pensando en ella, por mucho que lo niegues―carraspeó, recordando la noche que había pasado con la chica―, y si es así, yo no quiero estar con alguien que para él no soy su primer pensamiento...No quiero estar en una relación con alguien que quiere estar con alguien más. Además...no soy una chica adecuada para ti.

Y tras decir esto, la muchacha le pasó de largo, dejando al muchacho descolocado en el pasillo con los labios entreabiertos, sin saber bien qué responder ante eso. Y sabiendo la razón por las que esas palabras le habían hecho tanto daño.

 _Se puso nerviosa al estar tan cerca de ella, o al notarla sobre ella, moviéndose, buscando desesperadamente un cierto contacto que iba más allá de lo que hubiese hecho, o diferente al menos. Cuando había estado con Jake en esa postura, con él sobre ella, había llevado la mano a su hombro, e incluso a su pecho, que era plano y bien torneado debido al deporte. Y sentirle encima suyo era diferente que esa experiencia en la que al llevar la mano por debajo del hombro, hacia el pecho, podía notar como estos eran algo más grandes que el torso de un chico. Y aunque eran unos senos pequeños, estaban bien torneados, de manera que los podía sujetar con cierta facilidad._

 _Y masajearlos era confuso para ella en un principio. Siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, porque nunca había estado en esa posición. La otra chica tampoco parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, porque en cuanto le apretó el pecho, se estremeció al igual que ella misma ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Podía sentir como, con torpeza, le acariciaba uno de los pezones con el pulgar. Y eso hacía que se pusiese nerviosa, y más al notar como el pezón se endurecía entre las yemas de los dedos de la rubia, que atrapaba sus labios con más intensidad._

 _Era confuso. Nunca había sentido nerviosismo como aquel. Y a la vez, el alcohol le empujaba a vivir aquello sin preocuparse. No le importaba tanto que fuese Kitty, porque posiblemente al día siguiente no se iban a acordar ninguna de las dos, y no iba a significar nada. Posiblemente se iba a arrepentir, pero no iba a significar nada. De eso estaba segura._

La clase del Glee club había terminado de una manera llamativa para todos. El señor Schuester había decidido promover una semana abierta a la sexualidad, por lo que había hecho que en esa semana, se preparasen canciones en grupo de dos personas, del mismo género, cantando una historia de amor.

A Jake, para gracia de muchos, le había tocado Ryder. A Unique le había tocado Tina. A Artie, Joe. A Blaine Sam. Y a Marley le había tocado con Kitty, y en el momento que escucharon ambas dos sus nombres, sus miradas se encontraron, separándose de manera incómoda. Se había fijado la castaña en la mirada que le había dedicado el castaño ante ese encuentro de ellas dos, y como se veía preocupado. No tenía claro lo que estaba sucediendo, y no sabía si preguntarle. No habían hablado desde la noche de la fiesta, y le preocupaba el hecho de poder causarle más daño del que ya había hecho.

También buscó la mirada de Santana, que emitía un destello extraño; sin embargo, lo que ella buscaba era una confirmación de que la otra seguía con la idea de verla después de clase. La morena asintió levemente, y sonrió para sus adentros, volviendo en su momento a centrar la atención en la clase hasta que finalmente, esta acabó, y Santana se marchó velozmente, percatándose de esto la castaña.

Quería también haber aprovechado antes de ir hacia donde la otra para poder hablar con la animadora, además de que tendrían que tener trato por el hecho de que ambas tenían que cantar una canción juntas. Pero esta se había esfumado, y la mirada de tristeza de Ryder se hizo patente en Marley, pero tampoco pudo ponerse a intercambiar palabras con él porque Jake le esperó, y parecía que le estaba intentando animar.

Era extraño para ella ver como esos dos chicos, que fueron tan diferentes, se juntaron, de manera que pese a algunos incidentes, se había forjado entre ellos una amistad incondicional. Como la amistad que ella tenía con Unique, aunque hacía un tiempo en el que apenas hablaban. Estaba ocupada en sus propios temores y Unique parecía sumergida en su mundo. Tendría que hablar con ella y ponerse al día las dos.

Pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello, y se encaminó hacia el vestuario de las chicas, dejando la mochila en la entrada de este, mientras estaba atenta de que no estuviese nadie, aparte de Santana, allí. Miró hacia los lados, buscando una señal de que había alguien, y cuando se giró, sobresaltada ante un ruido, sonrió nerviosa al ver a la otra mujer allí, con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro.

― ¿Te he asustado?

Parecía divertida, o eso expresaba el tono de su voz. En esos momentos, fue cuando Marley reparó en la ropa que llevaba. Unos pantalones negros ajustados acompañados de unas botas del mismo color con tacones. En la parte superior, tenía una camisa de un tono algo agrisado, tirando a blanco, y llevaba una cazadora de tela vaquera negra, además de un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, también de esa tonalidad oscura que le quedaba tan bien con su cabello oscuro, y su piel morena. Estaba preciosa, para el punto de Marley.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Marley? ―La pregunta hizo que saliese de su ensoñación, sacudiendo la cabeza, nerviosa.

―Un poco solamente...Aparecer por las espaldas no es muy bueno.

Se sintió algo avergonzada a decir eso, y más al reparar en el tipo de ropa que llevaba. Se apartó un mechón de cabello con cuidado, mirándose a sí misma de reojo. Llevaba un simple jersey rosa, debajo una camiseta de un color parecido, y unos vaqueros acompañaros de unas playeras de tonalidad rosa, a conjunto del resto de la ropa. No le solía importar vestir así, pero el estar así delante de Santana era una cosa completamente diferente.

―Es cierto...Qué ilusa soy, si fui yo la que te dije que quedásemos aquí―Marley se ruborizó―. Eres un poco ingenua...

― ¿Ahora te das cuenta? ―Bromeó la otra. A Santana le encantaba ver el efecto que le estaba causando a la otra, sobretodo porque se había fijado en que su gesto nervioso era colocarse con la mano el cabello detrás de la oreja.

― ¿Nerviosa? ―Preguntó, divertida, acercándose a ella con pasos lentos, sin quitar los ojos negros de la figura de la castaña.

―Un poco―confesó.

― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé... ¿Qué querías, Santana?

― ¿Evadiendo mi pregunta, Rose?

― ¿Haciendo tú lo mismo, Santana? ―Contraatacó ella, sonrojándose por atreverse a preguntarle siquiera.

―Quería saber si te apetecería pasar la noche en mi casa...

―No sé si mi madre me dejaría, es lunes y...

―Ya le he preguntado y, tratándose de quien soy, no ha dudado en contestar que sí―esbozó una sonrisa traviesa―. Creo que...―se fue acercando más a Marley hasta el punto que quedaron a pocos centímetros―, nos lo podríamos...―fue diciéndolo lentamente, inclinándose y quedándose a la altura de su oído, haciendo que Marley encogiese un poco el cuello―, pasar muy bien...―murmuró de manera coqueta en el oído.

Marley entreabrió los labios, con los ojos azules centelleando con algo en sus pupilas que Santana vio al separarse y que nunca había visto en la mirada de la chica. Era extraño. Se conocían, aunque no tan íntimamente como para que surgiese algo intenso entre ellas, y sin embargo, estaba surgiendo. De una manera increíble para ella. Escuchó como Marley tragaba saliva, y eso le gustaba todavía más.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

―Sí―logró responder la otra, con la boca seca.

―Bien.

Y tras decir esto, Santana se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Marley en un beso.

Un beso que sería el comienzo de todo. ¿O quizás ya había comenzado?


End file.
